Uchiha of The Iron Snowfield
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: Upon the great Snowfield of Iron, Hinata's team is attacked and separated. She soon finds a young man in cryostasis, but why an Uchiha, unknown to everyone? How will Hinata deal with it, especially accepting Sakura the better choice for Naruto? Would it be alright if they didn't find out he was the descendant of the worst Uchiha? HinataXOC, slight NarutoXSakura.
1. Wandering the Snow

I was unwinding from my other stories and apparently had an easier time making this one. All characters and stuff belong to their owner. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

**Uchiha of the Iron Snowfield**

_Chapter 1-Wandering the Snow_

Hinata Lingers behind Kiba and Shino, reflecting on last week's little event. She is soon back to reality by Kiba's interruption.

"Now's not the time to think back. We need to stick together until we reach Konoha."

"S-Sorry," Hinata clasps her hands together and continues to follow, leaving another set of footsteps in the Snowfields of Iron.

"Sticking together may be a problem," Shino points upward at incoming kunai and shuriken. Zetsu clones follow up with an ambush. All three dodge swiftly and apprehend the Zetsus with ease. The trio notice each kunai had a line of fire tags in a net blockade.

Hinata backs away, "If we touch the strings, the fire tags will go off. I can't go through the woods, nor can I follow this path. I have to go around. Kiba, Shino, go ahead of me!"

Akamaru barks and Kiba nods, "Just find a safe way back home!"

The team part ways. Hinata's assumption on the woods was correct, as her Byakugan had detected many well hidden, fire tagged kunai among the trees and bark. Hinata had risen her head periodically to check the skylight, which gradually grew darker every half-hour. She sighs at the fact she won't reach Konoha at the rate she's going. She moves a little slower to pick up branches and other wood pieces to set up a fire. Hinata brightens up as she finds an empty looking cave. Not the shelter she wanted, but it will suffice. She starts making signs for a fire jutsu. It was rare for anyone to see Hinata use another jutsu other than her Gentle Fist and Eight Trigrams, she tried one to impress Naruto, but it doesn't matter anymore. Hinata succeeds in creating a small flame to light the wood. She passes out as the flame dies down.

Kiba and Shino arrive at Konoha with worried faces. Naruto notices as he passes by.

"Hey guys, what's up? Where's Hinata?"

"Zetsu clones attacked us, they somehow outsmarted us and we got separated."

"Then let's get to Grandma Tsunade!"

"That's where we were headed until you interfered," Kiba rushes past the other two while on Akamaru's back. Shino and Naruto eventually catch up.

Tsunade is wide-eyed, "You got separated? I know Hinata can fend for herself, but God only knows what might happen to her. Perfect timing, Kakashi. You, Naruto, and Sakura are assisting Kiba and Shino as a rescue party for Hinata."

Kakashi nods as he puts his Make-Out book away, "Shall we leave now?"

"No. It has to be tomorrow. Rest up, because the sooner tomorrow, the better." All come to an agreement and go to their designated homes.

Sakura meets Naruto at Ichiraku, "What is this about a kunoichi missing in action?"

"Team Eight was attacked by more of those Zetsu clone stragglers and now Hinata is missing," Naruto starts his second ramen bowl, "Grandma Tsunade wanted you, Kakashi Sensei, and I to help Kiba and Shino search for her."

Sakura sighs, "Finally, a good mission. I was getting bored."

"Would that mean that you're free after her search?"

"Don't get carried away," Sakura smacks the back of Naruto's head, his face in his ramen bowl as a result. She awkwardly laughs, "Oops, sorry, Naruto."

He wipes himself off and pays for the ramen bowls, "Let's leave before we make a bigger mess."

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura pushes him out the restaurant.

As the search begins, Hinata finds herself awake at the crack of dawn. Spotting something at the corner of her eye, she moves closer to an ice pillar. She blushes at the sight of a boy around her age trapped inside.

"You found what Tobi was looking for."

Hinata turns around to see that Zetsu clones were charging at her. Three approach from different directions, forcing her to use her Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to shield herself. Other Zetsu clones are soon eliminated by the Gentle Fist techniques. The Zetsu clone amount rises as Hinata attempts to conserve her chakra. She trips over herself and is stuck between the ice pillar and the Zetsu clones. Just when she thought her end was near, the ice pillar shatters and the boy stands against the Zetsu clones, making signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation."

Flames light up the cave. Four remaining clones charge at him, but only three are cut to pieces by his Chidori Sharp Spear. The last is held by his neck, struggling to escape a deadly captivity, "Tobi will get what he desires… He will soon control-"

"Shut up, you worthless parasite," The boy ends the life with a normal Chidori. He turns to Hinata, "You. How did you find me?"

Hinata flushes an indefinable red, "I-I just needed s-someplace to stay and rest for the n-night. I-I saw the pillar when I woke up."

"I apologize for sounding hostile. Do you know what time of year this is?"

"T-Two thousand t-thirteen."

"May I know where you're from?"

"K-Konohagakure," She soon feels freezing.

The boy takes his coat off and makes more signs, "Let's see… Vapor Style: Evaporation," He then put the coat over Hinata once it completely dries, "I'm glad to see a Konoha ninja. May I also ask for your name?"

"H-Hinata, and yours?"

"Shinkou," He makes a wrong turn and meets her eyes. he resolves the little tension, "You're of the Hyuga clan?"

"Y-Yes. Which clan are you from?"

"Mine is probably gone by now," Shinkou sorrowfully lowers his head.

"Sorry. I guess you wouldn't want to talk about it."

He smiles weakly, "No, it's alright. I'm at fault for bringing it up."

Hinata sighs, "Could you...help me get back to Konoha by any chance?"

"Sure thing. Any friends you have are worried, I'm sure of it."

"Referring back, why did you need the time of year?"

Because I was born twenty years ago. My fourth year, this cave became my home with my best friend and my older brother. Unfortunately, My best friend turned crazy and corrupt two years later, somehow killing my brother as he protected me. I had no choice but to kill him, even if he had gotten to my vital spots. I had used medical ninjutsu, but it wasn't enough. I created an Ice Style just to put myself in an ice pillar for three years, since I was woken up."

"It must have been hard, killing your best friend and watching your brother die."

My best friend, Tenshi, thanked me for 'cleansing' him. and my brother, Yuuki, wanted me to use medical ninjutsu to remove his own eyes, serving them as a token of thanks and brotherly love."

"There you are!" Kiba, along with Shino and team seven, have found the two ninja, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"You have?"

"Yeah! Naruto and his team were issued to help us search for you, but Akamaru picked up your scent the quickest. So, is this guy your friend?"

"I-I just met him, but I think it will work out."

"Any friend of Hinata's is a friend of mine," Kiba starts off, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my best pal, Akamaru," The white dog barks on cue.

"Shino Aburame," Shino fixes his jacket.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails jinchuriki! One day, I'll become a great Hokage just like-"

"Your father," Shinkou smiles, "He was one of the best."

"You knew him?"

"I had to secretly learn under him. He told me to seek refuge here and bestowed some of his special kunai to me sixteen years ago when the Nine Tails attacked."

The tallest of the group steps forward, "You must have been a special case. My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, son of the White Fang. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor's mine."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," The pink haired girl nods her head.

"I'm glad to meet all of you. My name is Shinkou, and I look forward to working with you."

Shinkou is glad to be greeted by everyone in the village, but soon turns uneasy after hearing of Madara Uchiha's reanimation, especially the fact that they don't know who he really is.

* * *

Notes: I'm using the Konoha name fro the manga 'cause it sound cooler, as well as following after the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 version of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story as much as i have fun writing. Due to school, don't expect another update until either Sunday or Monday. See ya then!


	2. Team's Request

Me: Alright I'm back with my latest chapter. Sadly, the second week of my school will interrupt my flow of the next chapter after this.

Shinkou: Don't forget that one review.

Me: Oh yeah. For RomanticKissez and other people, I'll try to explain any and everything that I didn't explain before.

Shinkou: As long as you do your best with me, Hinata, and the others, then you should be fine.

Me: Yeah, will do. Anyway-hey!

Shinkou: Heh heh, enjoy reading this.

* * *

_Chapter 2-Team's Request_

Another morning has gone by and Shinkou was up bright and early to start up the training field. He had asked Tsunade in advance to allow him some dummies for him to get back on the swing of things. One of the dummies are launched up in the air.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball," Shinkou burns the dummy with the flaming projectile and quickly switches to another jutsu, "Water Style: Water Prison." He sets himself up with the Chakra Dissection Blade as the ball of water forms with the dummy still in the air, splitting the dummy in half soon afterwards. With his newly acquired blade, the Chidori runs through the blade perfectly, adding to the intensity to the cut on the split target. Shinkou kicks a newly sprung dummy and the blade returns with another slash before reaching his hand. He clenches his other fist and smiles, "Perfection. I still got it."

"Still got what?"

Startled, Shinkou turns around quickly and sighs in relief, "Hinata, You scared me. I just finished putting myself through a little jutsu review. Would you want to do a review, too?"

"I would like a real battle with you...if you don't mind…"

"Are you serious? I figured you would still need time to recover, as we just got back a few days ago."

"A few days are all I need."

Shinkou sighs, "If you insist. Give me everything you've got!" His blade is out of it's cover.

"That would mean-"

"I'll be fine. If you trust me, then don't hold back."

"O-Okay," Hinata takes in a deep breath and switches to concentration. At the speed she gathered, it was almost like lightning speed. Her kunai scratches the side of Shinkou's blade and they separate with a metallic clash. He takes his chance and grabs Hinata while she lost hold of her kunai. Distance has been gained due to the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation Hinata broke his hold with. Shinkou falls to the ground and transforms into a flock of crows, signifying the shadow clone technique. Hinata fails to see that the kunai whizzing past her face was a special kunai, completely unaware that Shinkou was above her with a Rasengan in hand. She feels as though she was being dug into the ground.

"Flying Raijin: Level 2."

"You had the Rasengan?" Hinata quickly recovers, but too little, too late as Shinkou finishes another jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower." He shoots a bundle of fiery projectiles at Hinata. He switches quickly once more as Hinata is occupied with using the Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, "Chidori Spread," but this time, he was too late and failed to bring up another shadow clone. Hinata was behind him.

Hinata spins and attacks Shinkou as her Byakugan is active, "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" The power in her hands blows back Shinkou again.

He recovers with ukemi, "Very incredible. I may have to learn from you, too. You win. As appreciation to the winner, I will allow myself to one thing for you today."

Hinata blushes on schedule, "I-I actually came to s-see about which team you were joining, so I was thinking y-you would j-join mine."

Shinkou scratches the back of his head, "I never thought the shyest of the group would be the one to request this. Well, as long as you're happy, then I'll join your team."

"R-Really? T-Thanks!"

"Before that…" Kakashi comes from the entrance, "You should tell us more of yourself."

"Suspicious already?"

"Hinata was the only one that met you before we rescued both of you. It's only fair about suspicions. How do we know you didn't manipulate her?"

"Check her chakra, I know the Sharingan is able to see chakra."

Kakashi remove his ninja band from his left eye and analyses Hinata. That's when he realized what Shinkou said and appears behind him, "What do you mean 'you know?'"Kakashi thrusts a kunai forward and throws it behind him. Shinkou catches the tool. Kakashi's Lightning Blade meets Shinkou's weapon, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"You were confused ever since you looked into my eyes." The world twist and turns and he reveals that Kakashi was going to inflict Kamui on himself, as a mirror was the wall between them. the ice mirror breaks and Shinkou activates his own Mangekyo. The other two ninja are trapped in Shinkou's own Kamui.

Kakashi's wide-eyed, "That means-"

"Yes. I'm one of the long lost survivors of that clan." A long unnecessary silence is given to have them process what just happened. Shinkou continues, "My full name is Shinkou Uchiha. I have obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan with the help of Tenshi Uchiha's corruption and my brother Yuuki Uchiha's sacrifice. I was left with no choice but to kill Tenshi myself. All three of us knew he would be a danger to me eventually. As far as I know, I'm the only known survivor.

"Other survivor's are also present. Madara through reanimation, a masked man name tobi and a rogue konoha shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha, who all are working together to bring down this place."

Hinata is still in shock and awe. Wait, she thought, does that mean I'm crushing on an Uchiha? No! I don't like him! Do I?

"I wanted to avoid this as much as possible, let alone expect you to find out so soon. Kakashi, Hinata, I beg of you, please. No one must know I exist as an Uchiha."

"Fine, but you're most responsible for Hinata's team."

"I understand." Shinkou transports all three of them back to the training field.

"We expect great things from you and her, you two are the strongest of team 8."

Hinata and Shinkou nod in unison, "Yes, Kakashi sensei."

"Well, now that I've cleared things up," the ninja headband is back over his left eye, "let's head back."

"I won't let you get away!"

Shinkou is annoyed at the new Zetsu clones blocking the exits and surrounding the trio, "I've no time for this."

They all notice the purple multi-ring eyes, "That's-"

"Universal Pull," Shinkou swings his arm 180 degrees in front of him and all clones are scrunched together. He reverts back to his Mangekyo, the four swirls in his eyes bringing fear to them, "Burn to ashes by Amaterasu." All Zetsu clones scream at the burning sensation of the black flames. The flames soon die out as Shinkou covers his right eye.

"Shinkou! You're bleeding out!" Hinata worries.

"I hate the effect of the Amaterasu," He sees Hinata give him a cloth with medicine.

"My medical jutsu should stop the bleeding."

Kakashi concerns himself, "Have you used the Tsukuyomi at all?"

"No, it would just blind me. I know better to use it."

"How did you use the Rinnegan? The only person able was Madara, and if you achieved the Eternal Mangekyo, that was the only way of receiving the next state."

"I only felt the Uchiha presence among the clones. I don't know why I have it."

"As long as you don't show the Sharingan of the Rinne, then you can still blend in with the other Konoha civilians."

"Right. Although I have a silly question, did anyone see me sleeping on the rooftops?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing you've done. You actually slept on people's roofs?"

"Well, Tsunade I should 'find a place to sleep,' so why not the rooftops?"

"Your definitely gonna be a handful."

Hinata quickly stands up, "I-I have an extra room a-available. I-I can set up house for him."

Shinkou shakes his head, "That's sounds delightful, but I don't want to be of any trouble."

"I-I won fair and square, d-didn't I? T-Take this as my one thing for you to do for me."

"This is gonna get awkward real quick."

Kakashi shrugs and leaves, "Your fault for losing to her. Not my problem."

"You're messed up, you know that? Oh well, I just hope I get no bad remarks. What's fair is fair, I thank you for taking me in, Hinata."

"S-Sure! A-Anything for a friend, r-right?

"I guess. To make us even, I'll pay for both our meals today."

Hinata's stomach growls in response, "Let's go now before it eats itself."

"Hinata, Shinkou, fancy meeting you two here," Naruto walks over and places an arm around Shinkou, "I see her flushed red. Have you made a move on her?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"Well, she made a decision that she wasn't gonna follow me anymore a week ago, and it seems she's sticking to that decision. She's still one of my friends, so looking out for each other's friends is important."

"Sounds somewhat logical, but no, I've not made any moves."

"Heh, everyone sees you and Hinata together ever since you both came back, so we have reason to believe you two were going out."

"What about you and Sakura? Is your relationship with running smoothly?"

"That's...complicated."

"Then you shouldn't be talking."

"Oh no…"

Shinkou turns, "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"My cousin, he's here."

* * *

Shinkou: The way you made Hinata say it like Neji was a bad guy was...I don't know how to say it.

Hinata: That's...kinda messed up.

Me: Hinata! How'd you get in here?

Shinkou: I asked her to come over.

Me: *sigh* Whatever. See you next time, viewers.


	3. Konoha Shinobi Challenges

Me: I feel so much better

Shinkou: Did wearetheanimelovers relieve you somehow?

Me: Yeah, she's in three of my classes, and I almost discontinued this if she wasn't there.

Shinkou: Alright, remember, one review can't keep you down that much.

Me: Although I did forget about Orochimaru and his search for Uchiha hosts

Shinkou: Failure. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

_Chapter 3-Konoha Shinobi Challenges_

Neji Hyuga approaches the small group and bows, "Hello, lady Hinata."

"Hello, Neji…"

"I see your little statement has not gone as far as you intended, since your here with Naruto and the new boy."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly as I said. Don't tell me you forgot what you said a week ago."

"Now hold on," Shinkou stands in between Neji and Hinata, "We can sort this out, I'm sure of it."

"That lame excuse, you don't know how to protect her, do you?"

"It matters not how I protect friends. Why does Hinata's judgement have to be a big deal? Things change from time to time, even in small time periods."

"Because we of the Hyuga must take most things seriously: personal, political, or otherwise."

"Maybe in your sense, a little too seriously…"

"Perhaps a proper beating will set you straight." Neji assumes a fighting stance.

"I never intended this to happen, but if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. Don't forget that I said that you asked for it."

"You don't look worthy to be my opponent, but you can help me with my own skills."

Hinata takes a step, "That's not-"

"Hinata, please stay out of this," Shinkou smiles to her, then turns back to Neji, "Now, witness my true power."

"But Shinkou-"

Naruto holds her back, "It was Neji's fault for his appearance here, and not knowing what Shinkou is capable of."

"So," Shinkou moves from sign to sign, "shall we get started with a bang? Fireball Jutsu!"

"The only thing I hear from you is realizing your mistake. Eight Trigrams Air Palm." Neji clears the smoke from the fire.

"Ha. Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion," A shadow clone from Shinkou splits apart from him and rushes Neji. It stops mid run as the Eight Trigrams Rotation inflicts no damage but to the ground.

"There was no way that you anticipated that."

"The gleam in your eye, and Hinata's demonstration was all I needed," The clone rushes once more and blows back Neji with the explosion. He land in the water and Shinkou smirks, "Perfect, Water Style: Water Prison."

"What? A cage of water?" Neji uses another Rotation, but the prison doesn't budge, "Impossible!"

"That's what you get for underestimating me. Go, Water Dragon jutsu."

"How foolish of me," Neji forgot about his substitution, thinking this was an easy win, but uses it to get behind Shinkou, "I'll finish you with this! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" His move is intensified with his Byakugan. Shinkou grins again, knowing that Neji had blown back another shadow clone, assumed incapacitated. They all see crows flying.

"Think before you act," Shinkou chuckles as he uses a Rasengan to gain distance. Neji was still soaked. Shinkou creates more lightning in his hands.

"Chidori, nor Lightning Blade will help you at this distance." Neji reminds Shinkou.

"Who said I was using those? This is the Lightning Beast Running Jutsu. And with you soaked, the damage is greater."

Naruto watches, "Hey! That's Kakashi's move, isn't it?"

Hinata just shakes her head, "Doesn't matter the owner, Neji may not have known what Shinkou was doing, but he is able to minimize all jutsu damage when chosen."

"Well then, Naruto, Hinata," Lightning forms in Shinkou's hand again, "Since that was Kakashi's jutsu, and Neji is able to minimize damage, then you'll love this," He rushes forward with the split lightning, hitting Neji's gut, "Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver!" The lightning cuts down from the stream of chakra left behind by Shinkou.

"Ngh...How could I ever be more wrong about you… You're a lot better than I expected."

Shinkou helps the struggling Neji, "You're a good man. I look forward to having another match with you. I apologize for the damage, let me treat the wounds."

"Not everyone get's a praise from me. You're excellent on the field and the medicine."

"Thank you, I'll treasure your praise." Shinkou restores both chakras.

"Lady Hinata, forgive me for my disruption and mistake."

"No, it's alright."

"Oh!" Shinkou turns to Naruto, "Would you summon a shadow clone?"

"Sure," Naruto does as told, "but what for?"

"I just thought of something," He throws a demon wind shuriken at the clone and uses signs for his technique, "Fire Style: Demon Wind Flare!" He shoots a fireball at the projectile and engulfs it in fire, also redirecting the angle. The shuriken touches the clone and explodes, the Demon Wind returning like a boomerang, "Perfect. New jutsu complete."

Naruto smiles, "I forgot to do this when you and Hinata came back, but better late than never, right? As a celebration to their return, a ramen party should be in order!"

Shinkou shrugs, "Sure, why not?"

"Not so fast!"

Shinkou looks over his shoulder, "Another one?"

"Ino?" Hinata is puzzled for some strange reason.

"You had it coming, Hinata, trying to keep a cute boy from me." The girl called Ino points to Shinkou

Neji and Naruto shake their heads, "Here we go again."

"And what are you gonna do, since you found a 'cute' boy like me?" I honestly don't think I'm cute, Shinkou thought, I feel more average…

"First," Bouquets of flowers are thrown at Shinkou, both knowing some ailment was infused with them, "Take care of these Flower Bombs as they're coming towards you, if you can get them all."

"Too simple, Fire Style: Flame Wall," All flowers are ashes and flowers close in from behind. He unsheathes his sword and creates one-hand signs, "Razoredge Requiem." Everyone witnesses his sword split into pieces and quickly spin around him,"Slash."

All flowers and petals are cut to pieces. Ino brings out more flowers, but are cut by the special kunai, she also completely missed Shinkou using the transportation technique.

"And now," Shinkou places the transport sign among Ino's back.

"Ah! Find what were you looking for?"

"I don't need to hear a sweet tone in your situation," He kicks Ino to the sky and soon began another jutsu, "This is what helped me become an adult, Fire Style: Great Fireball."

Ino is wide-eyed and uses her substitution for a quick getaway, pulling out more flowers, "I never thought I'd refer back to this one. Ninja Art: Inundated with Flowers."

Well then, Shinkou thought, I shouldn't have use that last fire, I'm running out of chakra.

Ino smiles at a proclaimed victory, as she sees Shinkou taking the hit, and falling to the ground. Amongst the dust, no one is seen but Neji, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Man, I almost let a girl beat me. I admit you've done more damage than Neji, but this was close," Shinkou's flock of crows latch on to Ino, speeding her descent. He throws the special kunai and makes one last jutsu, using the last bit of chakra, "Vapor Style: Thick Cloud." Ino softly lands on the cloud.

Ino is seen giggling, "You're unpredictable."

"Eh, a few people used to call me the Bag of Surprises. My name is Shinkou. You?"

Ino takes his hand to stand up, "Ino Yamanaka. I'm now Hinata's rival."

"Why?"

"For you, of course!"

Shinkou shakes his head, "I regret my question."

"And now for the real reason I'm here."

Shinkou has a feeling of what she'll say, "Survey says…"

"A request to join team ten."

Shinkou chuckles, "Not you, too."

"You take my offer?"

"No, I'll pass."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want to mess up your Ino-Shika-Cho bond."

"Then which team ARE you joining?" Neji and Naruto are on his case.

"First, back up. I need space. Second, I already agreed to be part of team eight."

"No wonder why Hinata was here before all of us!"

"Idiots. Let's go, Hinata, before any more trouble starts."

"Where do you think you two are going?" All three rush for the other two.

"Um, Shinkou…"

"I'm still recovering chakra, but I have enough for a transportation," Shinkou's kunai is launched, and the two disappear from sight. Shinkou breathes heavily.

"You need rest." Hinata helps him over to a nearby bench.

"I apologize for dragging you into this."

"I've faced worse. I gotta ask, how do you know all these jutsus?"

Shinkou whispers, "Don't you remember? The Sharingan is able to copy all jutsus performed in front of them, stored away for future use."

"But that doesn't explain how you used Kakashi's and Sasuke's moves."

"That. It was once a unique Sharingan ability, but now it's permanent. I am able to use a few of my opponent and friend's jutsus for one day, but then I only get to choose one of the those jutsus to store away for future use. Today, I've stored Kakashi's Lightning Blade."

"How'd you get the chidori?"

"It was originally Kakashi's back then before you were born."

"That's right, I forgot."

"I saw another Uchiha use the Fireball when I watched him and Kakashi duking it out. Other enhancements were provided by copied scrolls carried with my brother and I to continue my training, even receiving some copies from other villages. Although some of the techniques, in my opinion, were obsolete to me."

"Referring back to before I was born, Could you...tell me more of what happened?"

"I hope you can take in somewhat a long story without falling to sleep on me."

"Don't worry, I'm not one to mind of that."

"I'll start once we get to your place," Once Shinkou said those words, Hinata couldn't help but smile and flush red like before.

* * *

Me: Another thing I realized! If some people don't like my fic, then they don't have to read it!

Shinkou: As I said, failure.

Hinata: We need more people viewing this like RomanticKissez and your friend wearetheanimelovers.

Me: Hinata! Shinkou! stop making plans like that!

Shinkou: *laughing* See you next for the next chapter.

Me: The flow of school didn't really make me late this chapter...


	4. Young Shinkou Uchiha: Special Training

Me: I'm feeling quite good on this story.

Shinkou: Except for the fact that chapters four and five are completely on my past. I thought it would be done much earlier.

Me: Now a better time than later, now is it?

Shinkou: Just don't disappoint the viewers. This time, I'm telling you Hinata's coming over.

Me: Why am I not surprised...

Shinkou: I thought she was your favorite anime character. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen, before I get too carried away.

* * *

_Chapter 4-Young Shinkou Uchiha:Special Training_

-1996-

Two Iwagakure shinobi stand against two adults and one three year old child.

The battered man creates signs, "Fire Style-"

"No dice, Uchiha!" The taller of the Iwagakure shinobi had thrown a shuriken and pierces the male Uchiha's left hand, "You three will die!"

The other Iwagakure shinobi plants a crest on the ground, "Summoning: Boulder Golem!"

"As the golem forms, you can tell us what you can about Konoha so we can use it's resources after attacking it."

The father spits at the tall ninja, "You deserve to be in the underworld than Konoha or Iwagakure."

"Suit yourself," The golem grabs the boy's father, "Last chance."

"I hope you die by our clan!"

"Very well, how about you do it?"

The golem proceeds with crushing its oppressor, blood dripping from the bottom of his hand. It grabs the mother next.

"Let's hope you're more cooperative than your husband. Tell us what you guys have so we can take it for our own."

She struggles to get out of the golem's grasp, "That's just it. Why would I tell you something that can lead to Konoha's downfall?"

"Should've done this the first go-around," The tall ninja grabs the three year old Shinkou, kunai at his neck, "He'll die if you don't tell me."

"If you're gonna have us dead, then I go first, because I'm not telling you squat."

"You asked for it." The golem crushes the mother the same way the father was.

"Mother!"

"Shut up, kid!" He turns Shinkou and looks straight into his eyes, not knowing what he had activated was the Sharingan, "Your mother was right, I would leave no witnesses, since they can never be trusted. Besides, you're just an immature brat!"

"If that's what you think, then go ahead and start stabbing," Shinkou replies in a dark tone.

The tall ninja soon sees his teammate rather than Shinkou, "Impossible! Genjutsu at a young age?"

Shinkou stares them down with cold eyes, "Death is your punishment for killing Father and Mother," He leaves the kunai stuck within the enemies' hearts, going back to Konoha.

Shinkou's brother, Yuuki Uchiha is at the front gate, noticing the younger, "Shinkou!"

"Yuuki? Thank god…"

"What happened?" He picks up Shinkou on his back.

"Mother and Father, they're dead. Two Iwagakure shinobi attacked us. I had killed the enemy shortly after."

"So there's part of why blood is on your hands. Let's get to Lord Third." Yuuki had always been loyal to the Third Hokage- Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had done much to earn his respect and trust, as well as to keep it, "Lord Third."

Hiruzen smiles at the voice, but is turned to seriousness as he sees Shinkou, battered and bloodied, "What happened, child?"

"My brother, Shinkou Uchiha, had just witnessed Mother and Father's deaths. That's why he looks this way."

"At such a young age?"

Shinkou struggles to speak, "Yes… Those…Iwagakure ninja…they killed them… Almost killed me…"

"How did you escape?"

"I...killed…" Shinkou turns unconscious.

Yuuki nods, "He was able to get back at them, those enemy ninja are gone, too, from this world."

"I see. We have to keep watch over you two. Your specific Uchiha blood is directly aligned to the founders of Konohagakure. Both of you have the potential to protect this place."

"Understood."

"Yuuki, you and Shinkou now inherit whatever your mother and father had. Good luck, and my sincerest condolences."

Yuuki leaves, "I hope we get through this. Shinkou, I'm so sorry this happened."

-1997, Training Field-

Yuuki and Shinkou have the Sharingan active, Yuuki's at stage three and Shinkou at stage two, despite their ages. Shinkou backs away from his brother.

"Control yourself, Shinkou," Yuuki rushes with a wooden version of a kunai.

Shinkou ducks under and quickly swings his right leg, which left his brother only a little time to back away.

The wood kunai is thrown, "Shadow Clone Weapon Technique."

From what looked like one soon turned to one hundred. Shinkou puts his hands together, "Substitution," is what he whispers and appears behind Yuuki.

The older of the two smiles, "You've matured quickly for you at four years."

"Mother and Father died before my very eyes. I don't care if I start now, I must stay strong for them."

"Hm," Yuuki blocks Shinkou's right jab and kicks him back a few feet, "That reminds me, what are your goals?"

"I want to protect friends and family. I want to keep peace at least in this village we call Konohagakure. I'll do whatever is necessary as long as it risks no one but my enemy."

"I'm glad. Now, use this scroll to the best of your ability," Yuuki throws the scroll to Shinkou.

"Wait, this is the Third Hokage's! When and how did you get this?"

"Lord Third had allowed me to borrow it for my own benefit, but I have a feeling it would work better with you instead. Try it. See what it's like."

"We'll see," Shinkou follows prompted signs, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs."

Yuuki creates his own signs and the shadow clones of the wood kunai gather as a wall in front of him. The flame bomb exerts only a small explosion, as only the clones at the bottom disappear.

"Darn."

Yuuki shakes his head, "It's alright, you're still young. You're only gonna get better as your life progresses. Keep up the good work," he places a hand on Shinkou's head.

"Is there a Yuuki and Shinkou Uchiha I could find here?"

Yuuki turns his head to the caller of their names, "Yes, over here," He waves the man with spiky yellow hair over to him, "You are Minato, correct?"

"Correct, indeed. I was told you requested me?"

Yuuki nods, "For my brother, thank you for coming. My name is Yuuki Uchiha,Yuuki meaning 'tender hope' or 'precious help', this is my younger brother, Shinkou, meaning 'faith.'"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Minato shakes hands, "My full name is Minato Namikaze."

Shinkou is surprised, "The Yellow Flash? The pleasure's all mine. It's a really great honor to meet you."

Yuuki smiles once more, "Shinkou, Minato is gonna be your special teacher. His work is obviously different than others. You must follow everything he tells you, alright?"

"Yes, but Brother…"

"I'm still gonna work with your Sharingan personally, so don't worry. Only Lord Third and Minato know of our...special strengths and hardships."

Shinkou frowns, "You do realize they only KNOW of our hardships, not understand them."

"I beg to differ on that, but either way, they're both helping us in a big way. Anywho, I gotta go, see you soon, Shinkou!"

Both watch Yuuki leave. Minato turns to Shinkou, "Here. Catch this."

"Huh? This isn't a kunai-whoa!"

Minato is right in front of Shinkou, "Look at it closely. See it? This is a kunai, but I had it custom made. Look at the signs on it."

"What are they for?"

"My transportation technique which was part of why I'm called the Yellow Flash," Minato takes off the signs from the special kunai, "Without it it's just a custom weapon. I'll show you the signs again later. Now, can you perform a shadow clone?"

"Certainly," Shinkou does as told, "Might I ask why?"

"I'll show you why, but you need to step back," He reveals the signs from the special kunai on his hand transferring to the clone before it is kicked upward. Minato then appears above the clone and pushes a blue ball of energy on the clone. Once the clone smashes to the ground, he appears with another energy ball, "Rasengan!" The field is then filled with the exerted energy from the move. Minato appears in front of Shinkou crouching, "How was that?"

"WHAT was that? You transferred the transportation, and the blue ball of energy…"

"Let's start with the energy ball," That same energy ball forms again in his hand in front of Shinkou, "This is visible chakra taking the form of this ball. It's usually called Rasengan. Want to try it?"

Shinkou nods.

"Bring out another shadow clone. People who use this for the first time have a hard time keeping the Rasengan together, but the shadow clone helps form the ball, therefore the clone is required."

"Alright."

"Now, your clone will gather the energy and place it in the palm of your hand," Minato watches the clone do what's prompted, "Excellent, It will only be the size of your hand, but otherwise have some good power to throw your opponent off. Use it on the clone."

Shinkou pushes the Rasengan into the clone's gut and the blowback stops at the water.

"As expected. No matter the size, it's still powerful by itself. Keep practicing this, and you may be able to create enhanced variations," Minato looks over his own shoulder, "Sorry to cut this short, but my other young disciples are here. You can watch and see what other common jutsu are available to you."

"The one in the goggles…"

"I thought you knew him, since he's in your clan, he's Obito Uchiha."

"Minato Sensei!" Speak of the devil. Obito rushes over ahead of the other two, "Oh, a new team member?"

"No, not really. His brother wanted me to take care of him while he continued with his own team."

"I'm Obito, what's your name?"

Shinkou looks down at his feet in a sorrowful way.

"A new member?" Young Kakashi finally catches up, "Kakashi Hatake."

"Shinkou…Uchiha…"

"I just hope you aren't like Obito."

"Hey!"

"My apologies," Shinkou bows, "I'm not on your team, only under Minato Sensei's care for the time being."

All talking aside, Kakashi and Obito spar while Shinkou watched with his Sharingan active. He soon learns one of their jutsu at a time under his unique Sharingan ability. He learns to use Kakashi's Chidori, Obito's Fire Styles, and Rin's medical ninjutsu. He was grateful to all four of them, and an Uchiha who later became the best of friends.

Once Shinkou turned to his fifth year, fate had turned on him.

* * *

Me: It took only one day to finish this.

Hinata: But didn't you say your father had you go to your bedroom and sleep yesterday?

Me: Yes! An obstacle that takes care of me and he had interviews today!

Shinkou: Lucky you. You may finish chapter five as well.

Me: Of course! That means the viewers have to expect the next chapter soon.


	5. Shinkou Uchiha:Refuge& Cursed Corruption

Me: I was a little sad when you wanted me to write this.

Shinkou: I know. Out of subject, I'm surprised Kakashi didn't remember me from those years before the Nine Tails' Attack.

Me: Eh, oh well. Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

_Chapter 5-Young Shinkou Uchiha: Refuge and Cursed Corruption_

-1998, Yuuki and Shinkou's household-

Shinkou and Yuuki hear knocking on the door. The older opens the door, to see Minato, who turns to Shinkou.

"Good you're here. Mind if I take you to the field?"

"No, not a problem," Shinkou quickly dresses himself, "I'll be back, Brother."

"As long as you're back. See you later."

Minato and Shinkou arrive at the field. The older of the two turns and stops, "Have you been working on your own transportation signs exclusive to you?"

"Yes, I've placed it on my bed and my table chair. It works like magic."

"Yuuki noticed the color?"

"Skyblue."

"Nice. I have two gifts for you," Minato tosses a wrapped package.

"These are-"

"Yep. Those five custom kunai are yours to keep, Happy Fifth Birthday Shinkou."

"Thank you so much."

Minato smiles, "You're welcome. See the dummy over there?"

"What about it?"

"Watch. Either hitting impact or dodged, you can," He appears above the dummy and grabs his special kunai behind the dummy, "Appear above the enemy and smash them with a Rasengan to the ground. The Flying Raijin: Level Two."

"Incredible."

"The Flying Raijin: Level Two is fairly easy, you just need control of it. Try it yourself."

Shinkou throws his new custom kunai and appears behind the dummy instead of above.

"That's a good start. You just have to raise yourself up instead of appearing behind. Now let's get back to your brother, I have to give information to both of you."

Yuuki smiles, "Welcome back, Shinkou, Lord Fourth."

Minato hands Yuuki a paper.

"What's with the paper? The Great Snowfield of Iron?"

"Shinkou, sit beside your brother," Minato sighs, "I have a jinchuriki for a wife. I need to be with her, as her childbirth is in a couple days. As a female jinchuriki, her seal is weakest when childbirth comes around. If anything should happen to me and the village, you must go to the dot on that map."

"But," Shinkou is shaking his head, "You're the Fourth Hokage, right? You've proven to counter big events like that."

"Just because I'm Hokage, doesn't mean I can't die. Yuuki, If you hear a roar, the Nine Tails is coming, that's when you must leave as quickly as possible."

Yuuki bows, "Yes, Lord Fourth."

"I'm counting on both of you," Minato waves goodbye and leaves.

-Nine Tails' Attack-

The Nine Tails roars as Minato had predicted, meaning the seal must have been broken. Yuuki wakes up Shinkou, "We need to go, now."

"Did the Nine Tails…" Shinkou yawns.

"Yes. The seal is broken. The Nine Tails will soon attack Konoha. Good luck, Hiruzen and Minato."

"Wait!"

Yuuki activates his Sharingan, "Who's there?"

A boy, six years, raises his hands, "I'm Tenshi Uchiha, I'm going with you both."

"Shinkou has told me about you, being best friends with you and all. Very well. As long as you can help us, then come along."

"Thank you. What is first to happen?"

"See what copies of scrolls you can pick up at Kirigakure, even if unlikely," Yuuki gives Tenshi money to add on the supposed budget, " If there are scrolls to get, pay what you can carry. I'll provide food."

"A long ways, but I'll make it," Tenshi disappears in a cloud and the two brothers start departure.

-Day Three-

Yuuki and Shinkou arrive in Kirigakure and met up with Tenshi.

Yuuki notices the scrolls, "What did you find?"

"Some ninja drove bargains for these copies, but I found the Water Dragon, Water Prison, and Hidden Mist."

"Good. With these and the others we found, we can continue training. You did well."

"Thanks," Tenshi follows Yuuki to the Snowfield of Iron.

-Day Five-

Yuuki, Shinkou, and Tenshi have finally reached their destination and unpacked everything immediately.

Shinkou sits beside Yuuki, "At least you're still here, Brother."

"Likewise."

"Tenshi, thank you...for your...help…" Shinkou passes out.

Tenshi smiles weakly, "Poor Shinkou, he's only five years and all this has happened to him."

"I'm glad you tagged along, Tenshi. I must thank you also."

"No problem. I would never leave him."

Yuuki frowns at the tragedies they faced, and keeps his sorrow because of the Mangekyo requirements.

-2008-

Yuuki, now age 19, and Tenshi, now age 16, are the first to wake up. One prepares food while the other made and set the training area for the day.

"There you are."

Both turn to the cave entrance and see two people. Yuuki prepares a kunai.

"Who are you? How did you find us?"

"We've been watching you for ten years straight. Lord Orochimaru has had a special interest in your clan for quite sometime now?"

"Orochimaru? I've never heard of you. What do you want with us?"

Orochimaru coughs while speaking, "I've been experimenting with the Curse Mark, also seeing which vessel would be perfect for me to take over, namely an Uchiha vessel. You three are next!"

A snake had subtly slithered and bitten Tenshi, "Gah!"

"With the snake, I'm able to plant the Curse instead of lethal poison. Kabuto, let's go."

The slightly smaller one name Kabuto pushes up his glasses, "Seems we'll come back later. There's another Uchiha we've been waiting on."

Shinkou wakes up from the ruckus, "What happened? Tenshi! Your eye, and skin!"

Yuuki is wide-eyed as well, "You no longer have a white outline, it's grey, and so is your skin."

Shinkou activates his new stage three Sharingan, "Your chakra has changed, too, I don't know why I'm not surprised."

Yuuki shakes his head, "Must be that Curse Mark Orochimaru gave you. We have no idea what it will do to you either."

Tenshi crosses his arms, "It may hurt you and Shinkou if not careful with it. I don't know what to do. I'm stumped."

"Whatever it does," Yuuki steps forward, "we'll have to deal with it together."

"I came with the right people."

"Now," Yuuki turns to Shinkou, "We have makeshift dummies to test all of your ninjutsu. You will start after breakfast."

"Yes. Thank you for the meal, Brother."

"I'm happy your taste buds haven't changed, I was starting to think the healthy part overbalanced the flavors and taste."

"This is awesome!" Tenshi had only taken a bite, "Everything you made the past ten years was good, but this triumphs over all of it!"

"It's only breakfast… Oh well, I'm glad you like it."

Shinkou's meal is three quarters finished, "I'm satisfied, thanks again."

"Wait up," Yuuki stands, "I'm finished, too."

Tenshi still enjoys the last of his meal, savoring every bite. Once he finished, his head is held in pain.

Tenshi had set up a row of five logs from the pile Yuuki found. Shinkou is instructed.

"Fire Styles. Start."

Shinkou makes the signs and uses the Fireball, Phoenix Flower, Dragon Flame, and Dragon Flame Bombs. All logs burning.

"Put out the flames."

The Water Dragon drowns out the fire.

"Dry out the water."

"Vapor Style: Evaporation."

Yuuki summons a clone, "Your lightning jutsu."

"Chidori!" The lightning cuts through the clone.

"Lastly, use what Minato has taught you and-"

Tenshi, under Curse Mark influence, cuts Shinkou too closes to his heart. Yuuki grabs Tenshi by the neck.

"Brother… His Curse Mark…" Shinkou sits up, trying to decrease blood loss.

"I know. He wasn't able to control it himself, failing Orochimaru's 'trial.' We can't hold back on him."

Tenshi speaks through will, "Shinkou… the Mangekyo requirements… Kill me! Now!"

"Tenshi-"

"DO IT!" Tenshi no longer has control and the Cursed power loosens Yuuki's grip. Shinkou is cut and bruised more as the Cursed Tenshi laughs maniacally, "This is your end!"

Shinkou closes his eyes and blood has been splattered on him. He opens his eyes to Yuuki's stabbed body, "Yuuki!"

The kunai had torn through Yuuki, having him cough up blood on Tenchi's arm. His Sharingan acrive, Yuuki copies Shinkou's jutsu learned from Minato, "Rasengan," Tenshi is shot into the cave is driven to the ground, "Flying Raijin: Level Two." Yuuki collapses.

Tenshi walks to the near dead Yuuki, leaving a huge trail of blood behind him. He soon feels a sharp pain as he tries a jutsu, looking to see a solid beam of light exerting from Shinkou, who is in tears.

"The Chidori Sharp Spear, I'm sorry, Tenshi."

The curse mark disappears from Tenshi. He smiles, "You did fine. I expected this from my best friend… You helped me…and yourself… Thank you…for cleansing me," He is soon on the floor, dead immediately.

Shinkou turns to his dying brother, "Yuuki…"

The older brother gives the same smile as Tenshi did, "This was all…for you… Your last task…is removing…my eyes with…medical ninjutsu," He sees Shinkou's three tomoes turns to four swirls, "Keep the eyes…in this container…"

"Brother."

"It was hard…killing Tenshi…wasn't it?" Yuuki coughs up more blood to add to Tenshi's puddle, "You'll know…what to do…with my eyes…when the time comes."

"I've…gained the Mangekyo?"

"My eyes…have also gained…the Mangekyo…before the Nine Tails attacked… I was…glad to be…your brother…but this…is farewell," Yuuki closes his eyes as his last moments come to an end, "I will…always be…your 'Tender Hope.'"

Shinkou could no longer hold it. He screams at the top of his lungs at the loss of a friend and another family member, soon whimpering and weeping. Moments had felt like an eternity to Shinkou, but he cleans himself off the best he can and uses medical ninjutsu to heal himself and retrieve Yuuki's eyes, "Not enough medicine, I've no other choice," He creates signs, "Ice Style: Crystal Cocoon."

All that's left is Shinkou in an ice pillar forgotten for three years.

Those same three years later, Shinkou at age 16, wakes up to a crowd of Zetsu clones attacking a girl. He uses all his strength to break his cocoon.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation"

* * *

Me: still a little sad...

Shinkou: See you guys next time.


	6. Signs of Weakness

Me: Another chapter before I had to sleep.

Shinkou: Impressive, especially here in Miami for the Labor day weekend. Enjoy, movers and shakers.

* * *

_Chapter 6-Signs of Weakness_

Hinata looks sorrowful, tears almost coming to her eyes, "I can't believe that happened to you."

"I'm glad you were able to hear everything without falling asleep." Shinkou smiles.

"I would feel heartbroken if I lost my family."

"Then keep them forever in your heart. No one else can be turned to for the most help. Alright, enough of my personal history lesson, we need to rest."

"I'll show you the extra room."

"Lead the way-crap!" Shinkou's left leg buckles down.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Just sat on my leg wrong, but even then I felt a little off, since I was in ice for three years and all. The draining chakra, the battles between you, Neji and Ino, it kinda wore me out a lot more than it should."

"The other leg would follow behind, will it?"

"I can't promise you that. Could you help me?"

"Gladly," Hinata swings Shinkou's arm around her, "although I never thought you'd be somewhat happier after you told your story."

"And I never thought that you stopped stuttering around me."

Hinata flushes the deepest red, "T-Thanks for s-saying something!"

"There we go."

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"We may have just met a few days ago, you shouldn't be changing yourself," Shinkou looks over his own shoulder, "Hey Neji, what's up?"

"Before that, what did you do to have lady Hinata help you walk?"

"My Ice lockdown, and my fight with you and Ino. I need time to recover."

"Then recover for the next few days, this came for the both of you."

-A few days later, Hokage Office-

Shinkou and Hinata stand in front of Tsunade.

"You two are undergoing an exploration mission for Shinkou. A lot has changed over the twenty years you were gone."

Shinkou nods "Are there any extra requirements, Lord Hokage?"

"The other four Kage and I are an allied force, you should be able to meet them. Last thing is apprehending anything that attacks you or Hinata."

"Understood, Lord Fifth."

"Has your family been this loyal to the Hokages?"

"Eh, my brother was more loyal to Lord Third than anyone else in my family. I'm merely following him and expanding to the other Kages."

"Very interesting. Now off you go."

Shinkou leaves with slight irritation, "Neji made the mission sound more important than it was."

"Fellow shinobi, I have no clue who you are, but you speak of my teammate Neji. I must know who you are."

Shinkou and Hinata turn to see a bowl haired guy in complete green garments. Shinkou bows and replies, "I'm sorry, but a mission must be taken care of."

"Please allow me to speak. My name is Rock Lee."

"I'm Shinkou."

"I have trained with my sensei, Might Guy. If you are going far, then you should take part in our training."

Hinata whispers, "This may help relieve you of your ice lockdown."

Shinkou nods, "Alright, Lee. I'll join in your training. Once we finish, I'll take a small rest and head out."

"Perfect! I'll shall get Guy Sensei!" Lee leaves.

"I take it we're supposed to wait?"

Hinata shrugs, "I have no idea."

"Here he is, Guy Sensei!"

A man taller than Lee, same hairstyle, same garments, looks at Shinkou with intent, "So this is the youth that takes a dare in our training. You may be younger than me, but you look like someone I can fight in life."

"YOU can fight ME in life? Tell me, Have you cheated death?"

"I have not."

"I have. I was stuck in ice for three years. Can't believe I'm repeating myself…"

"Well then, fighting you in life is a no-go. Enough talk, we must train."

"What will this be training be?"

"Today is regular spar. You will be going against me and Lee."

"I'll take on Lee first."

"Very well," Lee makes his fighting stance, "Our training requires not to hold back!"

"Since I can't hold back, get ready for a world of hurt."

"Then here I go!" Lee charges at Shinkou.

"Already to a quick start, Lightning Beast Running Shadows."

"No lightning nor shadow clone will stop me!" Lee disappears and reaches behind Shinkou.

"You're just playing into my hands."

"Leaf Hurricane Attack!" Lee had kicked Shinkou up to the air. He jumps and grabs him, "Primary Lotus!"

Shinkou is smashed to the ground, "Damn Taijutsu, I never was really good against that type. No matter, Fire Style: Great Fireball!"

"Now that's more like it," A near miss from the fireball, Lee rushes Shinkou, soon seeing double, "I never knew you had the power of illusion."

The first Shinkou blocks Lee's kick, "No illusions, just a simple clone."The second Shinkou grabs Lee as the other backs away, "Shadow Clone: Super Explosion."

Lee is blown back and Guy gives him a thumbs up, "This isn't bad for a person recently frozen in ice. Now it's my turn. Come get some!" The Dynamic Entry is performed.

Shinkou laughs as he stands up, "That is the most ridiculous Taijutsu I've seen in my life. Let me show you something different," He throws a special kunai and Guy foolishly dodges it. Above him is Shinkou's Rasengan, "Flying Raijin: Level two."

"Ha!" Lee kicks Shinkou upwards and continues with a flurry of strikes, "Leaf Hot Wind!"

Shinkou uses aerial ukemi and wipes off excess blood, "Ngh. Definitely master and student."

Guy rises to Shinkou's altitude, "Asakujaku!"

Shinkou crashes to the ground once more, "Only got room for two more jutsus. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"

Lee underestimates the fire and takes the hit, "Excellent work, Shinkou!"

Shinkou plants his transportation signs, kicking the Odd Beast upward. One Rasengan has Guy crash to the ground, then the second fills the area with a blue energy field. Guy is seen on one knee beside Lee, while Shinkou is gasping for air.

"Now THAT'S the power of youth. You, my good sir, have completed our training."

Shinkou cranks his right arm, "That's only some of the kinks in my ice lockdown."

"S-Shinkou, we need to get to Kumogakure," Hinata pulls on him.

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a twist."

"W-What?"

"Nothing!" Shinkou turns red instantly, wrong choice of words, he thought, "let's just go."

"W-Why did I-I have to g-go with you?"

"Shh,"

"Sorry?"

"Be quiet," Shinkou spots a Zetsu Clone and Hinata silences herself. Shinkou throws a special kunai and uses his transportation technique. Unsheathing his red hilted chokuto, he stabs the Zetsu Clone, allowing it to disappear from sight. Shinkou returns to Hinata, "Let's get moving."

"I'm glad you noticed that, I certainly wouldn't have without Byakugan."

"Always be prepared. Anyway, we're here."

* * *

Shinkou: What color do you like best for my Susano'o?

Me: I would stick with the red color you told me. Besides, Madara's is blue, Itachi's was orange, and Sasuke's is purple. That narrows three options already.

Shinkou(shrugs): Hey viewers, what color should be my Susano'o? We'll it's just an extra question up for review. See you next chapter, everyone.


	7. Raikage Suspicions

Me: Another chapter. I guess that red will still be the color, since wearetheanimelovers was the only one that replied to the question.

Shinkou: I don't care. I just want to continue to tell people my story. Even I'm getting excited.

Hinata: You may want to stop before you wreck something of Shadow Vampire97's

Shinkou: Who are you to command me?

Hinata: Do you really want to go there? You said that you'd be-

Shinkou: Okay, okay! Enjoy everyone.

* * *

_Chapter 7-Raikage Suspicions_

Shinkou looks around Kumogakure with Hinata following behind, "They weren't kidding when they titled the village with clouds."

"Yo, who are you two? You just came out of the blue," A person attempts to rap.

"What the hell was that rhyme?"

"I must know who you are, at least your names, those go far."

"Luckily, I understand your bad rhymes. My name is Shinkou, and this is Hinata."

"Shinkou and Hinata are good names, now tell me why you're here, explain."

"A mission from Konoha, I'm to explore the villages of the other four Kage."

"An exploration mission, no? Then you came to the right place, yo. My bro is the Raikage named Ay, his power is able to shoot you to the sky."

"I don't suppose Ay is in the biggest building?"

"My bro is in the building you seek. Just pray that he isn't angry, wheee!"

"Thanks…uh…"

"I'm Raikage's bro, Killer Bee. I'm the Eight Tails jinchuriki."

Shinkou sighs as he leaves for the Raikage, "I can't believe he's the Eight Tails vessel."

A guy stops them, "Hold it. Do you have business with the Raikage?"

"Sort of. Lord Hokage Tsunade had sent me here on exploration because I apparently haven't 'been here' in awhile, also to get familiar with the other Kage's villages."

"So you're Shinkou then?"

"Yes. I take it you're part of Lord Raikage's group?"

"Indeed. Darui."

"I'd be glad if you escorted me to Lord Raikage." Shinkou shakes Darui's hand in simple greeting.

"No need," Another guy, but in a white coat-like garment covering part of his chest, and what looks like black pants, lands near Darui, "You're Shinkou, right?"

"Correct, Lord Raikage."

"Making first impressions already."

"That's a little irrelevant, but my brother was Loyal to the Hokage, so I'm spreading it out."

"I feel a dark power coming from you, similar to Madara Uchiha."

Shinkou shudders, "Again with Madara."

"So you have a connection with him."

"What came to that?"

"Darui, you're coming with me. Shinkou, you and your friend are heading to the Storm Cloud Ravine," Ay and Darui disappear instantly.

"We've no choice, let's go," Shinkou and Hinata disappear.

-Storm Cloud Ravine-

Shinkou and Hinata arrive on the other side of the ravine. Ay steps forward.

"I ask again, what's your connection to Madara Uchiha?"

"Only that I am also an Uchiha myself."

"Barely any light in your eyes. You'll soon be like Sasuke."

"Who the hell is Sasuke?"

"Darui!"

Light forms from Darui, "Laser Circus!"

Shinkou had activated his Sharingan, "Fire Style: Uchiha Great Fireball," smoke formed among the colliding jutsus. Ay had grabbed him while amongst the smoke.

"Iron Claw!" He bashes Shinkou to the ground as he is electrocuted. Once down, Ay grabs and throws him behind.

Shinkou stands up, ignoring the damage and blood, "Mangekyo Sharingan."

Ay watches his eyes form four swirls instead of three tomoe, "Changing your eyes is showing more proof of my suspicions, Guillotine Drop!"

"Hmph," Shinkou transforms into a flock of crows and hurls a special kunai.

"A kunai is not-"

"Gonna stop you, I heard this too many times before, but!" Shinkou plants the transportation signs, "Rasengan!" Retrieving his transportation signs, he kicks Ay, "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame."

"Gale Style: Black Hunting!" Darui's black lightning panthers gather while destroying the fire, exploding behind Shinkou to have him crash to the ground.

"Shinkou!" Hinata rushes.

He struggles to get up from the damage by Darui and Ay, "I never wanted to use this, Lord Raikage, Darui." The world soon turns to negative colors.

"What is this?"

"An Uchiha's special Genjutsu applied to those with Mangekyo Sharingan, the Tsukuyomi, Water Prison."

"Darui!" Ay dashes to the water entrapped Darui, though too little, too late.

"Apologies, Lord Raikage. Darui's jutsu was powerful, I'll be taking account of that. Gale Style Black Hunting."

The explosion initiates and traces Shinkou's Mangekyo, returning everyone back to reality. Darui drops instantly, as Ay still stands tall.

"You definitely live up to your title, Lord Raikage." Shinkou blinks once and he feels a sharp pain from three sides.

"Lightning Straight!" A bunch of lightning on Shinkou electrocutes him, "I thought the Uchiha was much better than this. Sasuke was stronger than you."

Shinkou still struggles, "I've stuck in ice for three years, I'm still on lockdown."

"Then you aren't fit to be a shinobi!"

This snaps Shinkou, his right Mangekyo looking straight at Ay, "Amaterasu!"

Ay's white coat is immediately removed and it burns instead of him.

"Heh, you're still under the influence of the Tsukuyomi."

"Impossible!"

"An illusion within another illusion may sound impossible, but it is not too difficult to the Uchiha if executed correctly," Two red skeletal arms from Shinkou grab and throw Ay, "Susano'o."

"That technique! You have it, too?"

"Every Mangekyo using Uchiha has the abilities of the Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano'o." He throws Ay and three identical jewels form with a spinning motion, "Yasaka Magatama!"

The projectile explodes on impact, tracing Shinkou's Sharingan again and turns to the true reality.

"As you can see, Lord Raikage, I do not have the full lengths of my Susano'o, only bits and pieces," Shinkou sees Ay and his outlined perspective is blurred, "What I really wanted to do is keep this world under protection. I also don't want anyone to know that I'm an Uchiha. Not even Madara, Tobi, nor this Sasuke."

-Random Location-

Zetsu appears before Tobi, "I've gained more info on the target, Shinkou."

"What have you confirmed?"

"I was able to get into his Tsukuyomi unnoticed, and watched his battle with the Raikage. He has a ton of jutsu at his disposal, even those of your Yellow Flash. He has gained the Mangekyo, as he used the Tsukuyomi again, the Amaterasu, and parts of the Susano'o."

Reanimated Madara stands beside Tobi, "What else?"

"When he first arrived at Konoha, he was able to use the Rinnegan, but almost never uses it."

"Shinkou. He is definitely my descendant."

-Storm Cloud Ravine-

Sasuke had overheard Shinkou and Ay conversing. He smiles like he had found a target.

* * *

Me: Bah! A short chapter!

Shinkou: At least nothing happened while you were doing this.

Me: Yeah, I'm glad.

Hinata: Be glad.

Me: whatever, see you next time, ladies and gentlemen.


	8. Hatred to Recovery

Me: Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 8-Hatred to Recovery_

Ay sighs, "You've earned my respect, Shinkou. Just don't turn like Sasuke."

"For the last time, who the hell is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is a surviving rogue ninja from Konoha, and a clan member of the Uchiha. Best be careful," He leaves.

Shinkou frowns, "A rogue clan member from Konoha…"

"Just as dangerous as a mysterious and forgotten clan member."

He turns to see an old man, "Who're you?"

"The Tsuchikage Ohnoki."

"Ohnoki? You're from…"

"Iwagakure."

Shinkou clenches his fist, the name reminding him of what happened to his parents, brother, and his best friend, "You do realize that, during the Third Great Ninja War, Iwagakure ninja have killed my parents, resulting in my refuge from the Nine Tails' Attack! I had gotten sweet revenge on those two madmen, killed them at age three."

"Respect your elders, kid! I don't have anything to do with that because I wasn't Tsuchikage before then. All I can say is sorry."

"Damn right your village is sorry!"

"Shinkou! Stop!" Hinata wraps her arms around him.

Shinkou calms himself, "I'm sorry, Hinata, Lord Tsuchikage. This may contradict me somehow. You may have my support, but I will still not forgive Iwagakure for what they did to my family."

"If you won't forgive them, then why not destroy their village?"

"I know much better than that," Shinkou turns to the arriving boy in a grey zipped shirt and dark blue pants, held with a purple rope, "State your business."

"The destruction of Konoha, but I happen to be in the area. When I killed, well, absorbed Orochimaru, He said something about three other Uchiha members in the Snowfield of Iron. I searched a bit before I infiltrated the Kage Summit, but never found them. Are you one of them?"

"I'm the last remaining of the three. The other two died."

"What happened that they got killed?"

"The Curse Mark happened. Now tell me your name."

"Such a pointless question to answer. Sasuke Uchiha."

Shinkou is wide-eyed.

"I shall avenge my brother and get back at Konoha for having my brother kill the Uchiha clan off. Now, Shinkou Uchiha, you have but one choice, to be with me or against me."

"I want to protect this world. I was also told that Naruto Uzumaki was going against you, but if you attack me, then I am left with no choice," Shinkou activates his Mangekyo, "but to apprehend you myself."

"You're naive to think you can win against me," Sasuke follows with his Eternal Mangekyo, "I'll still kill you."

"This darkness…no matter."

"This is the Eternal Mangekyo! Inferno Style: Flame Control!"

Shinkou watches closely behind himself as the black flames gain and sends out spiked flames, forcing to throw a special kunai at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't have gone up against the Raikage, huh? You're almost worn out if you're throwing meaningless ninja tools at me."

"Not quite," Shinkou appears above him.

"Stupid. Susano'o!" Purple skeletal arms grab his opponent.

"Ngh!"

"Don't even think about the Tsukuyomi! I can easily surpass that. Fire Style: Fireball!"

Shinkou sets himself free and unsheathes his red chokuto to slice the flame in two. He sets himself for a combination jutsu, his eye bleeding, "Amaterasu Fireball."

Sasuke's full Susano'o forms and counters with the Inferno Style version of the Yasaka Magatama, "All you're doing is wasting your chakra and my time. I'll show you despair," his Susano'o holds a Flame Control orb. He sees Shinkou hold his hand over his eyes, "What's the matter? The side effects have gotten to you already? Or do you finally understand your position? You were meant to die!"

"SHINKOU!"

Sasuke looks over to Hinata and knocks back Ohnoki and his wall of rock, "Shut up! You worthless Hyuga!" A Flame Control Arrow is prepared.

Shinkou opens his eyes wide, the Rinnegan active. He had a special kunai held by Hinata the whole time. Using the transportation technique, he appears in between them and the Almighty Push meets the force of the arrow, "I won't let this happen."

"You…you can't be from his line, I won't allow you to live, regardless! Flame Control Sword!"

Before impact, the red skeletal arms had grabbed the black blade, "With this kind of power, you can destroy not just Konoha, but the whole world." The red skeletal arms crack.

"You best worry about yourself than everyone else on this world!"

Using the Rinnegan's Preta Path, Shinkou absorbs most of the Flame Control chakra, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" All three escape from Sasuke, but Shinkou drops to one knee.

Ohnoki is shaking his head, "How do you have those eyes? How did you stand against that much power?"

He coughs up some blood, "I…don't…know… And going…against Lord…Raikage…didn't help…either… Ngh… Also…everything in…my line of…sight is a blur now…"

"Is there a way to bring your sight back?" Hinata is worried out of her mind.

"As an Uchiha, I have…to resort to my…brother's eyes…"

"But you have no family left, correct? We can't do anything!"

"Another reason my brother had given me his eyes. He knew I might go blind like this."

"Aren't his eyes back at the household?"

"Yes, and well hidden. For now, Hinata, you have to lead me. Which village is closest?"

"Of the Kage villages, Kirigakure, I think."

"Let's head over there. Farewell, Lord Tsuchikage. Hinata, once we reach Kirigakure, I'll give you directions on locating my brother's eyes."

"Yes…" Hinata is stilled worried.

-Kirigakure-

"Lord Mizukage, A ninja from Konoha is severely injured and is currently trying to recover. He requests your appearance."

Mei Terumi, the current Mizukage, stands up and turns, "The name of the ninja?"

"Shinkou."

"Took him long enough."

"Pardon?"

"Hokage Tsunade had notified me of Shinkou arriving anytime, but I never had that patience. Thanks, Chojuro."

"Your welcome, Lord Mizukage."

Hinata stands outside, not recognizing the Mizukage, "I'm sorry. If you're looking for Shinkou, then he's recovering. Best not to disturb him."

"It's okay. I'm the Mizukage. He requested for my appearance."

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry."

"Though you did sound worried. Are you his friend or lover?"

"L-Lover? N-No!"

"So you haven't done anything for him?"

"That reminds me! I gotta go retrieve something for his recovery!" Hinata dashes away.

Shinkou hears knocking on the door and deactivates his Sharingan, "It's open."

"Shinkou, right?" Mei walks in.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Mei Terumi, the current Mizukage," Another fine young man, Mei thought.

"Lord Mizukage, forgive me for my rudeness."

"It's alright. The Hokage told me you were visiting."

"Yes ma'am, but I'd rather be healthy, not injured."

"Who attacked you?"

"A test from Lord Raikage, then Sasuke Uchiha attacked."

"Oh, poor Shinkou."

"As expected, you're different than the other Kage. I'm glad to have met you."

"Women aren't always soft, remember that."

"I will," Shinkou gives a smile, "I have to leave and meet the last Kage after recovery."

"Only one? While you do that, I gotta get back to business," Mei leaves, "See you later."

Hinata enters shortly after, "Here, Shinkou. Your brother's eyes."

"You have to put in the eyes, no one else can do it."

"Alright…"

"Forgive me for putting you in a fearful spot."

"It's nothing. Besides, you're here, even as a patient, to help me, right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Silence is given to start and complete the operation in allotted time. Hinata wraps bandages over Shinkou's eyes as prompted. All messes are soon cleared up.

Shinkou turns a little red, "So I was thinking…"

"What?"

"Maybe after we go to Sunagakure, I could take you somewhere? Anywhere you'd like…"

"A-A d-date?" Hinata flushes the deepest red.

"You don't have to accept it. It's your choice."

"W-Wait a minute! I-I never said no!"

"Then what do you say?"

"I-I…don't know. M-Maybe."

* * *

Shinkou: What kind of ending for this chapter was that?

Me: Well EXCUSE ME! I was told to go to sleep once I got here, so I left it with that!

Shinkou: You got lucky.

Me: Not only that, didn't you say these exact words when she finished?

Shinkou: Yes, and look how it turned out. Well, at least for me and her.

Me: Don't spoil the surprise! Damn it Shinkou!

Shinkou: Hmph. How about you go to sleep then? Classes will be a pain, and I'm pretty sure your friends wouldn't want to see you with bags under your eyes.

Me: Valid point. Goodnight everyone. Next chapter is Shinkou's visit to Sunagakure. Also, the battle between him and Sasuke, I put that as it happened before Sasuke had ever known Itachi was Reanimated. I gotta stop stalling, goodnight for real.


	9. The Sand Siblings

Shinkou: Someone was happy that "Gaara-sama" was mentioned, huh, RomanticKissez?

Me: Lol, i would have felt the same way with Hinata, but I guess I'd say Hinata-chan or whatever.

Shinkou: Enjoy everyone.

* * *

_Chapter 9-The Sand Siblings_

-Sunagakure-

Shinkou, still having bandages wrapped around his eyes, is led by Hinata with their arrival at Sunagakure. First thing to start off was lunch.

Hinata was intrigued by the multiple aromas and food sights, "This place looks as though there's good food."

"It indeed smells good in here."

"Shall I read off the menu, with you eyes and all?"

"Go ahead, but this won't happen again after today, hoping. Or maybe a few days in change."

"Hoping today?"

"Of course I am! I can see your beautiful face again."

"D-Don't start that p-please."

"Embarrassed already? I find it funny you can be easy to turn around like that."

"S-Stop, seriously. I-It is embarrassing."

Shinkou sighs, "So much for a little flirtatious fun."

A girl with a giant fan across her back approaches the two, "Are you Konoha ninja?"

Shinkou nods, "On exploration. I don't suppose that you would know if the Kazekage is in today?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he is my brother."

"Apologies. I am Shinkou, and this is Hinata, though I have a feeling you've met before."

"Once or twice. I'm Temari of the Sand Siblings."

"Sand Siblings, huh? Understandable."

"We were entitled the Sand siblings because our father was the fourth Kazekage. Also, through training here in Sunagakure, He. Kankuro, and I were elite ninja known as the Sand Siblings."

"Nice."

"Now come, you can eat on the way to his office. Did you visit the other Kage, by any chance?"

"First, the Raikage. The Tsuchikage was next, then the Mizukage."

"Last question, why are your eyes bandaged?"

"My eyes are recovering as they are going through a special stage. I'm hoping it completes today."

"I wish you good luck then," Temari reveals them a rooftop with a boy holding a jar on his back, "Gaara, these are the two ninja that the Hokage and Naruto mentioned."

"Step away from them, Temari."

"What for?"

"Just do it."

"Yes, Gaara."

"I'm feeling terrible darkness from you," Gaara turns and faces the two konoha ninja, "Who are you really?"

"Shinkou," Hinata is worried.

"I can no longer allow you in Suna if you don't answer me, nor can I spare you."

"I'm Shinkou."

"Shinkou, you're radiating a mix of light and dark power, I don't like it."

The unknown Uchiha stays silent.

"Tell me who you really are. Speak your full name."

"One person after the other," Shinkou unwraps his bandages from his eyes. As the only people on the rooftop, Gaara, Temari, and Hinata are shocked to see his eyes, the Eternal Mangekyo. Shinkou's Eternal Mangekyo consisted of four equal wavy lines connected by four corners, displaying a disoriented square. Inside the square was Shinkou's original four swirls now standing straight up, also connected to the outside corners, "I am Shinkou Uchiha, a survivor."

"We've never heard of you, nor has anyone else," Temari prepares her fan.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I was born before you, I had to seek refuge without anyone knowing me at all."

"Your name means 'Faith of the Uchiha?'" Gaara asks in relevance.

"You can say it like that, I guess. I wouldn't blame you for your suspicions, either."

"Have you encountered Sasuke? Will you turn, just like he did?"

"I have encountered him. He made his mistake. I will not do the same. Do anything you like to me if you don't believe me."

"There's something definitely up if you want us to believe you. I must know if you speak the truth. Kankuro!"

Shinkou looks up and two dolls drop bombs above him. He quickly counters, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower."

Gaara takes the opportunity while he's occupied, "Sand Prison," While he manipulates the sand around Shinkou, he nods to Temari.

"Summoning: Blade Dance," The winds created slash through the giant sand ball like butter.

Gaara starts again, "Sand-"

"Sorry, Gaara." Hinata had caught both him and Temari.

"Aren't you Hinata?"

"I can't allow you to continue that. Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms," She pushes back the two siblings.

Shinkou breaks free with his red Susano'o arms, somehow unscathed. He unsheathes his red Chokuto and plants Chidori while rushing Kankuro.

"No way that's happening, Secret Black Move: Three Great Tragedies!"

"Shadow Clone," A clone takes Shinkou's place for the hit, "Super Explosion," The giant doll is blasted to pieces.

"Gotcha," The sand rises from below and grabs Shinkou, which he struggles to get free.

A wind vacuum grabs him after the sand threw him down, "Tornado Drop!"

"Temari!," Gaara was too late to tell her that the Tornado Drop was away from the edge of the rooftop.

"Crap!"

"Shinkou!" No one sees Shinkou. Hinata has her mouth cupped, and the Sand Siblings turn away.

Shinkou himself was still falling to his death, he thought of Hinata, knowing that she would be devastated.

_Shinkou!_

He opens his eyes wide and creates signs.

"Summoning: Phoenix of Amaterasu." A giant bird of black flames catches Shinkou and he flies back up to the Sand Siblings and Hinata.

She was on the verge of tears as she lifts her head up to see the black phoenix. Shinkou was on its back, smiling. He lands near the Konoha kunoichi.

Gaara smile back, "You gave us all a fright. I also never thought a phoenix could be summoned."

"Well, Lord Kazekage, My phoenix also carries my Eternal Mangekyo abilities. Even then, it didn't take much chakra to summon him. Besides, this is where the real fun begins," He leaps off the phoenix as it soon charges at the Sand Siblings with black flames engulfing itself, "I am no longer under ice lockdown. Inferno Style: Flames of Rebirth."

"Kankuro, Temari."

"Right," Kankuro uses Sasori of Akatsuki as his new doll, "Secret Black Move: Flame Control Scorpion Show!"

Temari uses a swing of her fan, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

"Giant Sand Spear Attack!"

All three jutsu combine to oppose the force from the Phoenix of Amaterasu as much as possible, little did they find out that he was using a coordinate assault.

"Gale Style: Black Hunting," Shinkou exerts multiple black panthers to attack Temari. All gather at a fixed point and detonates on impact, resulting her incapacitation. The phoenix dies down, as the opposing jutsus had suppressed it successfully. The remaining black flames gather behind the Uchiha, reforming the black bird of flames.

"Impossible!"

"My phoenix can be reborn anytime it wants during battle. Its downside is that it uses its own chakra to resurrect itself, therefore, a quarter of its power is sacrificed for the remainder of a battle. Its lost strength will be regained after the fights. It is similar to my ice lockdown."

"You mentioned it earlier but…" Gaara trails off.

The phoenix lowers itself and Shinkou leans, "Yes, I've been in lockdown for three years I've been in ice, every battle since then has assisted me to achieve my full power. This was the last battle to unlock the last of it. Now," Shinkou had thrusted a Lightning Blade into Kankuro's gut, "Twin Lightning Shiver," He should've been more careful, as his eye starts bleeding from the Inferno Style.

"Sand Tsunami," Gaara sweeps over Shinkou with a ton of sand. A sand spear forms above Gaara, "Get crushed."

Shinkou smiles among the sand, having his opponent think the upper hand was his, "What you failed to realize is that special kunai at your feet," The sequence stage of the Flying Raijin is initiated, both Rasengan orbs causing a massive explosion. Gaara turns to sand, "Damn Sand Clone," Turning to the real Gaara behind him the Phoenix Flower is used again to counter his Sand Shower. The Eternal Mangekyo deactivates.

"I understand now." Gaara inhales a deep breath.

"You do, huh?"

"Yes. Let's call this a draw. I've seen quite enough, as your determination was shown in the length of this battle and the power of your ninjutsu. But I'm surprised you hadn't used Genjutsu."

"We have also seen enough."

Shinkou turns around and all five hage soon surround him and Hinata, "The five Kage…you mean…"

Tsunade starts, "Kakashi couldn't keep a secret like yours by himself. He told only me and I had planned this mission with the other Kage."

"This mission was set up from the start?"

"We needed to trust you anyhow. The only way was this mission, and the perfect reason was how this world actually changed since you last saw it."

Ohnoki speaks, "We wanted to trust you as much as you wanted to trust us, it was a double win."

Mei is third, "We do kind of feel sorry for making this mission like a wild goose chase, but it was worth it."

"We knew that obstacles like Sasuke would stand in your way," Ay answers as fourth reply, " That's why you were told to apprehend anything that interfered, also us fighting you."

Gaara is last and nods, "Taking this mission, we were all able to learn about you, what your capable of. Your strengths, your goals, your will. These past few weeks for you have resulted your mission a big success."

Shinkou is in tears for some reason.

Hinata places her arms around Shinkou from behind, "I wanted to help you out, too. I wanted to hear and feel what you experienced in the past. Your story was tragic, I admit, I did all this so I could be closer to you. Your weakness, if need be, will be my strength."

"And with everyone's help," Shinkou weakly smiles as he wipes his tears, "I was able to get out into the world, relieve me of my icy lockdown, familiarize myself with everything around me. I ready for anything."

Tsunade smiled back, "Now, is there anything you discovered and needed help with?"

Shinkou nods, "Lord Raikage, you said that you felt the power of Madara Uchiha when I fought you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke had felt the same thing, saying that I can't be 'directly from him.' Maybe it's just me, but…"

"What is it?"

"I may be the descendant of Madara Uchiha."

* * *

**Ok, in all seriousness, I guess the black phoenix is a bit much. But I also have a little difficult decision. Should I have Shinkou become Hokage? I don't know. Slightly more chances of him not becoming Hokage, but I need you guys' input, too. Anyway, I still appreciate you guys reading.**


	10. Secret to Serious

Me: Alright, tenth chapter. Even if it's the same people reading this, I'm about to break 1000.

Shinkou: Impressive. You retelling the story of my life is paying off.

Me: You're still alive. A ton of stuff can still happen while you're away.

Shinkou: Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

_Chapter 10-Secret to Serious_

All five Kage are wide eyed at Shinkou's conclusion.

Tsunade speaks, "You have to be kidding, there's no way! Can you even tell if you're his descendent?"

"This is the only way that I may be his descendant," He activates the Rinnegan, his eyes turning purple with black ripple-like rings. The five Kage are even more shocked than before.

Hinata grabs Shinkou's arm, soon ready to defend for him, "He protected me twice with it, the first at the training area a few weeks ago, and the second against Sasuke. If he has to go I will, too."

"I will promise you this, Madara's mistake was already made when he was reanimated. I have to be the one to kill Madara again. I have to be the one to cleanse his evil."

Tsunade protests "Handling Madara is a huge responsibility. You can't be up to this, not even by yourself."

"It's what I must do-"

"It's suicide, Shinkou."

Gaara sighs, "Your darkness has changed, I feel pure light from you. I expect the best from you, Shinkou."

All kage follow and claims their support for the Uchiha. Tsunade was the only hesitant one.

"Thanks. As long as I have people to back me up, then there's nothing I can't do."

Tsunade smiles, "Let's head back to Konoha. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, is waiting for you."

"So everyone know who I am now."

"Except for Naruto, Sakura. and Ino. I was gonna leave it to you."

"Yeah, there is a possibility of them freaking out. Probably a bad choice leaving them to me."

Tsunade, Shinkou and Hinata progress to Konoha. Their arrival was on the crack of dusk that descended upon the land. Kakashi stood at the gate, waiting for the three.

"Welcome back, Tsunade, Shinkou, Hinata. How was the long mission?"

Shinkou was smiling, "I feel much better. These eyes of mine no longer need secrecy. I thought my secret was too big in the way it sounded to you and what happened with the Uchiha clan itself."

"What do you mean 'no longer need secrecy?'" Naruto and Sakura had overheard.

"My existence, and what it's worth."

"What about your existance? You're Shinkou, right?"

"Yes I'm Shinkou. I am an Uchiha."

Naruto and Sakura stayed silent, speechless anyhow. They just couldn't believe what they were hearing. A million thoughts rush through their heads. Naruto couldn't stand it. He charges at Shinkou with a Rasen Shuriken.

"I thought this would happen," Shinkou activates his Eternal Mangekyo and transforms into a flock of crows.

"How could you keep this from all of us? Kakashi! Shinkou! Hinata!" The Rasen Shuriken is launched.

"Combination Jutsu: Amaterasu Fireball."

The two jutsu collide and cause a major explosion. Naruto rushes Shinkou with his Nine Tails Chakra Mode, launching several small Rasen Shuriken. Shinkou simply uses his red Susano'o rib cage as a guard, blocking every strike.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"You kept something like this from us!"

"We kept it from you, Sakura, and Ino. Beside, it's something that can't really be fought about. I won't change."

"You won't change? That's exactly what Sasuke had said when I last fought him!"

Shinkou is irritated as red Susano'o arms grab Naruto, "You better control yourself, boy. The Sasuke you knew is obviously gone forever. If you are going to return him here, it would take a miracle to revert him to his former self."

"I don't care if it's a miracle, right now, you lied to us from the very beginning!" Naruto breaks free from Shinkou's grasp and prepares another jutsu, "Planetary Rasengan!"

The jutsu is stopped immediately against the Twin Lion Fists.

"Hinata!"

"I thought you'd be better than this," She starts pushing Naruto back, "I left you alone, but I was wrong to think you would have changed. I guess what you're showing us now is how you truly feel."

"Hinata…"

"I can't allow you to hurt someone I love either way."

Naruto grits his teeth. He didn't want anyone to see him shocked at what Hinata said.

Hinata drops Shinkou's special kunai and he appears behind her, using the opening between her arm and body to push a black Rasengan into Naruto. He drops after ramming into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura rushes over to the injured jinchuriki.

"Your supposed to be the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War. You better get your act together and represent your title. As I said before, fightning about my existence is pointless."

"I won't forgive you either way!"

"I never asked for your forgiveness. Everyone knew this would happen, so I'm taking care of this matter personally."

"How could you?" Ino passes Naruto and Sakura up to Shinkou, "How could you take care of this?"

"It was difficult to keep my true status from leaking out. Even if I told you I was an Uchiha the first day I came back to Konohagakure, would you all have felt differently? Would you?"

Everyone is silent. They knew he was right.

"Exactly. Nothing would have changed whether you liked it or not. I will protect everyone and bring justice to those who oppose the peace. Plain and simple. That is my true intention."

Ino slaps him across the face, "I can't be protected by someone whom I barely know. Your intentions aren't enough to win us over. You still lied to us. How can we ever trust you again?"

"You can start by telling me the tasks TO earn your trust back."

"Clear out any of Konoha's problems."

"I said this once and I'll say it again. I will do any means necessary to destroy the Reanimated Madara Uchiha."

Naruto growls, "You can't possibly destroy Madara! We're still trying to figure a way to kill him ourselves!"

"Then look no more. As you can see, I easily repelled and countered your attacks. It also seems you have not been introduced to the power of the Eternal Mangekyo. I'll do anything to bring light and fight the darkness. If that Tobi is also a difficulty, I will gladly take care of him, too."

Naruto is still angry, as he rushed to land a strike on Shinkou, "How about you quit sounding so outrageous!"

Hinata stops him once more, "Please, Naruto. Give him a second chance."

He calms down, "Fine, but don't expect help from me anytime soon."

"I have gathered my data with my new copy ability. All the versions of the Rasen Shuriken is now in my jutsu arsenal to experiment with other techniques, as I did with Amaterasu and the fireball. Your jutsu is all I need for now."

Kakashi places a hand on Shinkou, who watches the three ninja leave, "Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were obviously not ready to be told you were an Uchiha like that. Let's hope thing clear up tomorrow, they do have quick mental recovery."

"I'm just hoping that everyone else in Konoha is not the same way," Shinkou looks at the ground, regretting the little fight between him and Naruto.

Tsunade shakes her head and reassures him, "Not to worry, I had told everyone. Surprising enough, they were happy to know more about you."

"Sounds like you're popular, Shinkou. Whenever you're ready to head in."

Shinkou smiles, "I actually wanted to thank you, Kakashi. I feared if everyone found out my true self, then I would have been deeply hated and resented. I'm also glad of the mission, Lady Tsunade. Oh, and thank you, Hinata-" He stops by a finger pressing his lips closed.

"You're welcome. You don't have to go through all that."

"Normally, you would stutter. When did you become more assertive?"

"Only at rare times. I'm still myself," Hinata ignores her own blush and smiles, "Besides, I had said I love you."

Shinkou flushes a deep red and looks off to the side. Funny, he thought, I didn't hear that.

"Don't tell me you're surprised."

"Then I won't. I…just don't really know what to say anyway."

"The tides have turned, haven't they? You don't really need to say anything," Hinata's lips lock with Shinkou's, creating a new sensation within both of them. Tsunade and Kakashi are forced to look away from the public display of affection. To Shinkou and Hinata, it felt as eternal as the Tsukuyomi itself. They didn't want to stop but break apart anyway.

Hinata is found breathing slightly heavier, "Carried away with affairs, as usual for both of us."

"Indeed. Kakashi and Tsunade had turned away. I'm surprised they didn't leave."

Speaking of Kakashi, he was shaking his head, "Young love, it gets to all of us. Alright, lovebirds get inside the gate already."

"You heard him, let's go!" Hinata grabs Shinkou's hand dashes inside with him.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Shinkou started to stumble.

A day later, Kakashi walks over to the Hokage's office, "Shinkou's a great kid."

"I know," Tsunade reveals a stack of papers, "Everyone is so proud of him. They even recommended positions for him in shops and stuff."

"How many have recommended?"

"Forty-five percent wanted him in a special military field. Twenty-two percent, including the other Kage, wanted him as the seventh Hokage. and the last wanted him to just do odd jobs."

"Wow," Kakashi lingers and leans on a wall, "He's become really popular. I'm glad he can deal with the pressure. He never said anything about being Hokage, though, nor was he interested anyhow. I think he'll just stick with his family's loyalty."

"Yeah, you're probably right. How about the Anbu Black Ops?"

"That doesn't sound half bad. It does sound more suitable for him. I had sent a pigeon last night to have him and Hinata over for another training session. Could you have an answer before then?"

"Certainly."

Shinkou wakes up to Hinata towering over next to him, having him jump, "That's very creepy!"

Hinata flushes red again, "S-Sorry. I-It's just…"

"Wait a minute, were you watching me sleep?"

"N-No! I-I mean, I-I just c-caught you sleeping while I had t-to get breakfast ready and-"

"Stop, stop, stop. Enough of that. All you're gonna do is make me laugh harder than I should. How much have you started?"

"Nothing," was the guilty reply.

"Nothing to worry about. Kakashi had sent a pigeon for us to meet at Ichiraku."

"When did he…"

"He sent it last night before I went to sleep. Come on, I can't leave without my girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. You kissed me, remember? I'm sure that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I-I guess…"

"Give me a couple minutes and we'll head out, alright?"

Shinkou had his clothes tailor made. He wore a red shirt with a black light jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back, pants that were blue like Hinata's, but no headband. He looks over to Hinata while closing his bedroom door, "Well? You still coming?"

"Y-Yes," She grabs hold of Shinkou's arm.

Naruto is seen outside rushing himself, but what for?

* * *

Me: What? Too soon?

Shinkou: No, it's one hundred percent accurate. I think you did a good job.

Me: Good, I was a little worried.

Shinkou: You're doing pretty good. Now end this segment already, you gotta get going on Chapter eleven.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Until next time everyone!


	11. Rivalries Continued

Shinkou: I'm having way too much fun telling my past to you, Shadow Vampire97

Me: Lol, me, too. Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

_Chapter 11-Rivalries Continued_

Shinkou calls out, "Hey, Naruto. What's the rush?"

Naruto turns to him and Hinata, "Trying to find Sakura. While I'm here, I want to say that I'm sorry for the outburst before. It was just…the way you spoke…It sounded so much like Sasuke…"

"Speaking of Sasuke," Shinkou holds Naruto's shoulder, "It's gonna be a miracle if he is brought back. If you make that happen, make it a good miracle."

The jinchuriki smiles, "Got it. Thanks Shinkou."

"You're actually one of the best people I've met, I know you're capable."

"One of the best people? Who else?"

"Hinata is first, as she's now my special girl," Shinkou smiles as he sees Hinata flushed red, "next is Kakashi and Gaara, then you."

"We'll see if your favorites change when I become Hokage!"

"Hokage, huh?"

"Yeah! What, you haven't wanted to become Hokage?"

"It's an honor I haven't dreamed of."

"It's my dream to become Hokage someday, and no one is gonna stop me. Don't you have dreams?"

"Sometimes."

"Then what are yours?"

"To make everyone in the shinobi world happy. My next is to restart the Uchiha clan with a clean slate."

"Oh, wow. That's deep."

"Sorry, but Hinata and I gotta meet Kakashi at Ichiraku."

"Alright, see ya!"

Shinkou grabs Hinata's hand and rushes over so no more interferences occur.

Bad luck was upon them, though.

"Hinata! I know that's not you with Shinkou!"

Ino had stopped them.

Shinkou turns and shakes his head, "I gotta admit, Your mental recoveries are quick. I don't suppose that you want to apologize, too?"

"To you, yes. To Hinata, no. I'm here to show her that you're mine."

"Then you best be prepared, flowers aren't gonna be the only thing you'll need this time. Hinata's one tough cookie."

The Byakugan is activated, "I guess I have no choice anymore. I'll prove to you that my love for Shinkou far exceeds yours."

"We'll see, Flower Bombs!"

"Already, Protective Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation."

"Ha! Can you keep up?" Ino throws a bunch more flowers at Hinata.

A special kunai of Shinkou's is thrown, embedded with Hinata's own transportation formula.

"Oh? My special girl had learned from me?" Shinkou smiles.

The special kunai turned from one into five surrounding Ino. Hinata instantly appears at each kunai, striking Ino while doing so. The last strike was a kick to back her off.

"Ouch. Since when did you get so serious?"

"I cannot allow Shinkou to be taken away by another woman. And I if run away, I can never advance."

Shinkou himself keeps clapping, " Maybe I should call Hinata the Hyuga's White Flash."

"I don't think so, Shinkou. Soon, you'll be mine."

"Sadly, Ino, I have to cut this fight short," Hinata had brought out the Twin Lion Fists. The first lion shoots her to the sky, allowing Hinata to throw another special Kunai. Her second lion has Ino crash to the ground.

"Ow! There's no way," Ino keeps gasping for air, "that you're this strong."

Shinkou prepares medical ninjutsu, "The Hyuga and The Uchiha are the strongest clans in Konoha and they will stay that way. Now that you've experienced this for yourself, keep it burned into your mind."

"Whatever."

Shinkou whispers, "Also, Hinata had stolen my first kiss while you were freaking out yesterday."

"WHAT? NO WAY! DAMN YOU, HINATA!"

Shinkou cracks up, "That did it. Let's go."

Hinata is confused, "What did you say?"

"I thought you knew, since you're the one who kissed me. I had a feeling that you would steal my first kiss."

"W-Why would you t-tell her that?"

"Because you're mine and I'm yours. I don't want to lose you as much as you don't want to lose me, nor do I want anything to change."

"D-Don't say it like that! T-That's even more embarrassing…"

"You confessed to me. Now I'm returning your feelings. Because you know what, I love you too."

Hinata gives a small smile, "Oh Shinkou…"

"Hey, Hinata, Shinkou!" Kiba had finally caught up, "Can't say hi anymore? That hurts," Akamaru barks in agreement.

Shinkou scratches the back of his head, "Sorry, it's my fault that I had a certain someone on my mind."

"Ah, going out with Hinata, eh? A lucky couple. You two may bring the Uchiha and Hyuga clans together, I don't know, it's just my thought."

"We'll see. Enough about us, what about you?"

"Akamaru and I had to run an errand for Shino while he took care of something else, reminding me I gotta go. See ya, lovebirds!"

Shinkou waves goodbye, "C'mon Hinata, Any later we make Kakashi wait, the more he'll scold us."

"There's no point in waiting anymore if you're late," Kakashi has them follow him to the training field, "Besides I saw the 'blockades' from friends. You made me laugh when Ino turned extremely jealous. That was great."

Shinkou laughs again, "I started cracking up myself. So, is this another session?"

"Yes, but on a stronger front."

"So you aren't holding back this time?"

"How did you know that I held back?"

"I noticed you slight hesitation on day one."

"Alright then, shall we begin?" Kakashi closes his book.

"Of course," Shinkou activates the Eternal Mangekyo.

"I guess now," Kakashi reveals his own Mangekyo, "it's time to get serious. Hinata."

"Y-Yes." Hinata is snapped from her thoughts.

"You're gonna help me."

"Why me?"

"Actually," Shinkou prepares his red chokuto, "It's a perfect chance to extend a part of your love."

"But-"

"Use one hundred percent full power."

Hinata sighs, "As you wish, Shinkou."

"Count me in as well," Neji stands between Shinkou's new opponents.

"Neji, huh? The party of three against a survivor of the Uchiha like me. This is getting interesting."

"You need evened odds, since you have the Eternal Mangekyo."

"Sounds like I'm stronger than your Byakugan. Alright, all three of you, then." Shinkou prepares against Kakashi.

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon."

"Not a wise choice to use water."

"You sure?" Shinkou's dragon absorbs the lightning.

"Impossible. What are you-"

"The water extends and empowers lightning, correct?" Lightning forms in Shinkou's right hand, and an orb of water in his left, "I'm merely testing something. Therefore, another combination technique. First," The water dragon drenches Kakashi, extending the electrocution, "Water Prison's Thundercracker." He had payed too much attention to Kakashi and forgot the other two.

"Heh, gotcha," Neji had struck until palm thirty two. That's when he really saw Kakashi instead of Shinkou, "Damn Genjutsu."

"Now here's something I picked up on. Let's place an orb of Amaterasu above the training field for the time being. Ngh."

Hinata had moved, "If you stopped talking, you would have chances of counterattacks."

"Atta girl." Shinkou smiles.

"A move that I used years back. Dashing Double Palm." The strike is easily evaded with a flock of crows for a substitute.

"Well, that looked strong, but still not one hundred percent."

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Hinata jumps up above Kakashi's fire, "See ya."

"Hmph, Amaterasu." Shinkou releases a black ember from the black orb, soon engulfing the other flame, "Allow me to use fire of my own, Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation."

The flames were pointed a Neji, attempting to keeping caution, the flames are soon rising to the sky, Clouds form from the heat of Amaterasu and the red flames.

"Wait, the sky?"

"As I battled you-know-who when I was meeting the Kage, I felt one of his jutsus, Kirin, and how it was made. I just make the same clouds, and this jutsu will be worse," Shinkou creates lightning, "Being from natural lightning, I only need little of my chakra. I was able to create this jutsus usage as twice. Anyway, one incapacitation coming up. Lightning Style: Ionic Storm."

Lightning had hit almost everywhere in the field. Surprising enough, Neji and Hinata was quick to get away in most cases. Kakashi was the only one who fell victim and had to sit out with the new injuries,

Shinkou grins, "Now it's Uchiha against Hyuga."

"There's still no way you have this much chakra left."

"I strained myself to the point of reducing the amount of chakra used for each technique. and the chakra limit is just as deadly as it was when I was younger."

"No matter," Neji activates the Byakugan, "There's nothing I can't see through."

"Summoning: Leviathan."

"No you don't. Eight Trigrams Air Palm," He stops Shinkou from producing the summoning and drains part of his chakra.

"Pity. I was gonna soak the place, but you're here on the water, so you saved me some trouble. Hidden Jutsu: Deep Freeze."

"Crap," Neji was frozen but his head.

"Relax. Due to the Amaterasu in the sky, you'll be numb for a couple of minutes, which is all I need. Come, Amaterasu," The black orb embeds itself in the Rasengan Shinkou had created, "Black Rasen Shuriken."

Neji is disappointed at himself for the failure of not seeing the Deep Freeze. He knew his defeat was in the Black Rasen Shuriken. He closes his eyes as the jutsu detonates.

"And with that, the Amaterasu disappears," Shinkou looks straight into Hinata's eyes, "Now the battle of love must come to an end as well."

"But you've so little chakra. Ah, forget it. I'm sure you have some more tricks."

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, I think I have something to display from my chakra," A visible red aura surrounds Shinkou, soon starting a large upper skeletal system to materialize.

"What…What is this?"

"This," The muscular structure wraps around the red skeleton, "Is the Susano'o," The Susano'o is finished forming. The Susano'o left hand wields a white and red blade, and the right hand wields a black and red blade, "These are the Angel Blade and the Demonsword. As you said before, I have little chakra, so this is just display. Now Hinata, do your worst," Although I gotta be careful, Shinkou thought, I can only use two more jutsu, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower."

Hinata throws a kunai, "Transportation: Twin Lion Sequence," She dodges every ember and made her way to Shinkou. Every which way she went to have her first Lion Fist hit on target. Shinkou was still recovering from the first attack and was driven into the ground as she appeared above him with the second Lion Fist, "Shouldn't have wasted your chakra on the Susano'o."

"This will be my last jutsu. Fire Style: Small Fire Stream." Shinkou shoots embers from his mouth.

Such a wasted attempt, as Hinata had already been behind him, using the offensive Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Her victory was the end of the session.

"Wow," Shinkou huffs, "You're still the only one to win against me. You may just be as strong as me. Maybe stronger."

Neji shakes his head, "When it comes to Shinkou, you can guarantee that Hinata will be there, too."

Kakashi chuckles, "Should've seen them yesterday. That's when they started to become inseparable."

"Oh?" Neji is forced to look away after a quick peek at Shinkou and Hinata kissing.

Kakashi moves toward the couple, "Alright, you two, enough. I think Neji just got sick."

"Sorry, it slipped my mind that Hinata and Neji are cousins."

"Anyway, on to the real reason I wanted you to meet me. I actually had an announcement."

"Okay," Shinkou crosses his arms, "What is it?"

"Lady Tsunade has a certain position in the ninja force for you."

"I've dreamed of being somewhere in the ninja force."

"Well, your dreams are coming to reality. Hinata, she is also thinking of pairing you up with him, since you two hang around each other anyway."

Shinkou bows, "It's a great honor. Thank you, Kakashi. We'll head over immediately."

Shinkou and Hinata have arrived at the Hokage's office and find that Tsunade was waiting for them, equipment laid out and everything. These words have been spoken by the lady Hokage.

"Congratulations, Shinkou. You are now part of the Anbu Black Ops."

* * *

Me: I'm so close to breaking 1000! Dammit!

Shinkou: There's always this chapter, don't worry. Stay tuned for chapter 12.


	12. Restraints

Me: Sorry for long gap in the update. I just got back ony Code Geass: Shadow of Zero crossover. anyway, happy reading!

* * *

_Chapter 12-Restraints_

Shinkou is wide-eyed. His brother Yuuki had gathered stories from other Anbu members so he could share them with the rest of the family. Shinkou himself wanted to be part of the Anbu with Yuuki in the first place. If only they could see each other now, "I…I can't believe it. I thought it was just a wasted dream to me," He wipes any signs of tears, "I humbly appreciate it, Lady Tsunade. It's quite an honor."

"If you knew about Anbu before, not much has really changed. Most Anbu would be required to wear a mask, but it's up to you. Speaking of wearing," Tsunade holds out a ninja band, "From the last records shown from your family, you were a genin at a very young age. For now, you have to wear that same head band before we can get you suited to you real status as jonin."

"I understand, but jonin?" Shinkou wraps the band around his right arm, "I have not been into the chunin exams either, will I atone for that?"

"No, the jonin exams are all you need to take."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"I'll give you these then," She reveals a grey uniform and a flak jacket. It also looks like a blade is included, "The extra blade is also optional. Once you're ready, I'll give you your mission."

"Understood. You don't mind if I leave this kunai here, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Perfect. See you soon," Shinkou disappears instantly.

"Wait, where'd he go?"

"Back to my household," Hinata blushes.

"So you're housing him?"

Shinkou appears where he had left the special kunai. His uniform had fit just right. The extra blade is slung next to his red chokuto by his waist, "So, how do I look?"

Tsunade nods, "Looks good."

"Oh, my lovely Faith," Hinata was still swayed by Shinkou's earlier kiss, "My Anbu boyfriend Shinkou."

He smiles, "Let's not get carried away."

"I wish I could join you, then we'll stay in each other's sight."

"For now, you're just gonna follow him. Shinkou, are you ready?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," He straightens himself.

The Zetsu clones no longer need Yamato's Wood Style since Madara's is much stronger. They are also able to impersonate other people in one area. With the Eternal Mangekyo that you have and Hinata's Byakugan, it shouldn't be that hard to spot them. It's their tactics that may take longer."

"Battles are won with strategy, not tactics."

"Very true. Your mission is to go back through the Kages' villages and apprehend all parasitic clones."

"Executing Mission," He and Hinata disappear.

"Shinkou, if you are his descendant…"

Shinkou and Hinata had searched everywhere in Konoha, but the Eternal Mangekyo, nor the Byakugan have spotted any signs of Zetsu chakras.

"I guess Zetsu has not impacted this place yet."

"We're gonna have to rely on the other sensory type ninja to take care of future trouble."

"Have you notified them?"

"Yes."

"Then we're okay. Let's go." Shinkou grabs Hinata and leaves.

-Iwagakure-

Reanimated Madara is up high with a man in a red cloak, "Why are we here, Kabuto?"

"As white Zetsu disperses clones with the strength of your Wood Style, ninja from all over might help the other villages. Speaking of which," Kabuto points downward.

"An Anbu? That's the Uchiha, my descendant, with a Hyuga?"

"How I've waited for him."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, Lord Orochimaru and I had found them in the Great Snowfield of Iron inside a cave. That boy who is supposedly descended from you is a new test subject yet to be captured for my research. His deceased parents are Satoshi and Satori Uchiha. Yuuki Uchiha was his only brother, and his best friend was Tenshi Uchiha."

"Are you gonna use the Reanimation on them?"

"In time. For now, though, let them deal with the Zetsu clones."

Shinkou and Hinata arrive at Iwagakure, searching everywhere. They then see Ohnoki approaching. SHinkou still has his Eternal Mangekyo active, and the "Tsuchikage's" chakra is similar to Zetsu. He narrows one eye, "How's the village coming along?"

"Good, for now at least. My back is still on edge."

"I want to tell you what happened to my parents."

"No need, I know already."

"Tell me the details, every last word."

"Ohnoki" is silent.

"You don't know anything," Shinkou grabs the fake with his red Susano'o, "You worthless parasite. You've gotten stronger but you're still not smart enough to go against me."

Zetsu turns back to normal, "You're an Anbu?"

"Remember it good. Notify the other clones of this as well, Lightning Blade."

"Bastard…" Zetsu stops moving.

"That's one," Shinkou wipes his hands and creates signs for a new Fire Style.

"Here come more clones," Hinata points north as they approach in large numbers.

"You need way more than numbers to defeat me, Fire Style: Small Fire Stream," Before the fire reaches them, the clones jump over and are caught on fire from the ground, "Ha, I deceived you guys from the get-go. With the Fire Style: Flame Tripwire, you're up in flames. Now, Lord Tsuchikage!"

"You failed to see the range of my Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling jutsu!"

Shinkou watches in happiness as all clones in the area are obliterated. A square dent in the ground is all that's left.

"That should finish them," Ohnoki smiles, "So, was this another mission for your new occupation?"

"Yes. The clones are not really stronger than the fourth Ninja War versions."

"Surprising, Madara's Wood Style should be stronger than that other shinobi's. Speaking of which, he's here somewhere."

Shinkou nods, "I feel it too."

"He isn't the one you should be worrying about."

The man in the red hood reveals himself to the trio. Shinkou was infuriated by the man behind the hood.

"Already prepared to swing, are ya? I'll change you into one of my research subjects."

"Kabuto Yakushi!" His full red Susano'o forms, "I'll kill you for what you and Orochimaru did five years ago!"

"Oh? New Susano'o swords? You just reminded me that I still gotta deal with Itachi and Sasuke."

"Itachi?"

"Itachi Uchiha, while you were in refuge, had killed of the Uchiha clan to apparently protect his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm sure he had more reasons. But right now, I'm gonna deal with you! Demonsword!" He dashes at Kabuto.

"Super Weighted Boulder jutsu!" Giant rocks are thrown.

"Dead Soul Jutsu," two dead ninja counter the boulders, "Get ready, Shinkou Uchiha. Summoning: Reanimation."

Four box-like containers block Shinkou's way. One container opens.

"No. This can't be," The Uchiha drops to his knees at the sight, "NO!"

Hinata is shocked, "That must be…"

The man from the container walks forward, "Come on, Shinkou. I know you're better than that."

"Tenshi…Uchiha… But I stabbed you… Straight through your heart… Why?"

"I'm still dead. You know the Reanimation user has control over certain deceased. The only thing I have control over is my mouth. If you want to get to our enemy, then you MUST defeat me and seal me off," Tenshi actually forms tears, "This will soon be goodbye forever, Shinkou."

Shinkou himself prepares a special kunai as Tenshi charges at him, "Flying Raijin…"

"So you still have the techniques from the Yellow Flash, good," He dodges the special kunai and looks up, ready to guard an above attack. Fixated on the sky, Shinkou was really behind him.

"Black Drive."

"Black Drive? Gah!" Tenshi is slammed into his Reanimation capsule.

"Using the power from the Amaterasu and combining it with the Rasengan's power, This and the Flying Raijin make up this new combo technique."

Kabuto chuckles, "That kind of power sounds like it could kill a man, but you held back, didn't you?" Shinkou remains silent, "That will cost you dearly. Now, Tenshi, reveal the Curse mark within you!"

Tenshi's eyes turn to the stage three Sharingan as his body transforms. Wings similar to a dragon's grow from his back.

"No," Shinkou's Rinnegan activates as a response to the witnessed transformation.

"So what the Reanimated Madara said was true. You really _are _his descendant."

"YOU are the one who triggered the Reanimation during the Fourth World War! I'll kill you first!"

Tenshi bashes Shinkou away, "You forgot, you still have to seal us."

"Fine then," Shinkou grabs Tenshi with an inescapable grip, "I have obtained the Mangekyo due to you and Yuuki's death. His eyes allowed me the Eternal Mangekyo. I wanted to thank you, even if I never wanted either of you to die."

"I'm glad you're still here," Tenshi is frozen with Shinkou's Arctic Bind sealing jutsu.

"How unfortunate, Shinkou is way stronger than I thought he would be. That must mean the rest of your family shouldn't be a problem."

The next capsule opens and reveals a woman with the stage three Sharingan as well, "Shinkou? Is… Is that really you?"

"Mother!" Shinkou turns to Kabuto, "Why would you pit us against each other like this?"

"Shut up already, you're not facing her just yet," Kabuto lowers the other locked containers, "Take care of the few remaining clones in the area and then come to Kirigakure if you want to see your mother Satori again," He and Satori leaves.

Hinata reaches a hand to him, "Shinkou."

"Mother, Father, Brother, I promise you. I will have you guys back into my life. We'll soon be a family once more."

"Here you are."

A man is a white over mask reveals himself, infuriating Shinkou again. He escapes the Amaterasu.

"I gotta say, you look more formidable than I last saw you."

"What do you mean last time? Who are you?"

"I'm Madara."

A Dragon Flame is launched, "Quit lying to me! Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, the real Madara will destroy you soon," Spatial ninjutsu is used for teleportation.

"You're wrong. I will destroy Madara Uchiha with my bare hands."

* * *

Me: Okay, I know this one was rushed, sorry everyone.

Shinkou: Shadow Vampire97 is working on ideas for new stories to come. Once he finishes my story, he'll put up a page after my story with the ideas he's got so far.

Me: Once the story ideas are posted, I would like as many opinions as possible. If you want to see these ideas early (which will probably be low number) then send me a private message or something saying that you want to see them. This stoty will be at least be somwhere around seventeen chapters before it reaches the end. Goodnight and I thank you for reading and supporting this. See you soon hopefully!


	13. The Last Way

Me: I think this story will be done in less than than another two or three chapters.

Shinkou: There's also those other incomplete stories and the preview of other story ideas after them.

Me: Very true, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 13- The Last Way_

Shinkou and Hinata had rushed to Kirigakure after the Tsuchikage's group was replaced with parasitic clones and apprehended. Shinkou is determined to anything humanly possible to regain his family. He wanted to at least see his family one more time.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Shinkou was infuriated at the voice that interfered with their progress. Shinkou's Demonsword had been countered by the Almighty push from Edo Madara Uchiha, "I've had enough interference today! You will die, Madara!"

"You're sadly mistaken. It is I who will emerge victorious in the end. If you came from my line in the Uchiha clan, I will gladly take you out of it. As you should already know, Kabuto's gonna make a research subject out of you, might kill you slowly as well, but I will take care of you myself. Wood Style: Forest Destruction."

"Inferno Style: Flame Control!" The black flames engulf the wood instantly. Shinkou's rage knew no bounds.

"This is your power? Your weakness is a sin."

"I'm doing everything to get back my family! Any weakness I have, I will use against my enemy when prompted!"

"Still naive, Shinkou Uchiha. You'll never retrieve your family this way. Tsukuyomi."

"Ngh!" Shinkou watches as the sky turns red.

"Don't worry, Kabuto won't hear us in this genjutsu. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"What do you think of our clan?"

"Our clan is as equal as everyone else."

"Regardless of how neglected and rejected we were when that Nine Tails Attack occurred sixteen years or so ago?"

"Yes. No matter what happens, our clan was still unique in its own way, still equal to other ninja."

"Do you have any dreams involving this?"

"Of course. I'll restart our clan with a clean slate. Just so long as it benefits us and hinders the enemy, not that you should care."

"You have motivation to regain them from his control."

"You know damn well that nothing's gonna stop me from taking Kabuto's head and getting them back."

"Hmph. I may have something for you. Once I show you, I'm back as your opponent again."

"Fine. If you're lying to me, I won't hesitate to kill you after the genjutsu is deactivated."

Edo Madara nods, "Have you seen the signs for the Reanimation?"

"I had copied it with my Sharingan ability."

"Then go ahead and use it."

"I'll use the two Iwa ninja that killed my parents, do anything you'd like to them, I care not what they will be fated to."

"If you have medical ninjutsu, then you're chances are higher, almost eighty percent as without medics would be a mere twenty percent. I was actually able to sever the string attached to the Reanimation user, but this extra component might reverse the effects of the jutsu, making the deceased truly returned alive. With certain preparation, like Nagato, who I gave the Rinnegan to, you can take the Edo ninja's chakra form. With the Eternal Mangekyo, you should be able to detect a piece of chakra from the Edo user inside the deceased chakra. This is where the medical ninjutsu comes in. Once that chakra piece is found, cut it off from the rest of the form. Their natural chakra can fill the gap and return themselves to normal. You must be cautious, as it's difficult when fighting someone who's under the Reanimation influence."

Shinkou nods, "I never knew you were one to help others. Either way, Thank you, Madara. No matter how violent or the next we meet to fight until death, you have my respect."

"Good luck," Madara deactivates the Tsukuyomi, "I'll let you live for now," He says this, knowing Shinkou's companion is with him. There was no trace as he left.

"Hinata," Shinkou calls, "There's no time to waste, we gotta get moving to Kirigakure."

"Did something happen?"

"I may have found the last option to retrieve my family."

"There's something different about you. You haven't changed, have you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Please don't lie to me."

"I can't lie to you. If I tried, you'd have seen through it."

Hinata leans to kiss Shinkou, "Just don't leave me."

"I promise," He connects his lips with hers, leaving them a silent moment, "I love you too much to let you go. You're worth more to me than anyone else."

-Kirigakure-

Mei was expecting Shinkou and Hinata to arrive, as she was waiting for them at the front gate. Something must definitely be up.

Shinkou still had his Eternal Mangekyo active. Good, he thought, that's the real Mizukage, "Lady Mei, a pleasure to see you again."

"Still as dashing as ever, I see," Mei walks toward the couple, "I don't suppose I can talk you into working with me?"

"H-He can't!" Hinata was getting jealous at the way Mei was approaching Shinkou, regardless of boyfriend and girlfriend status.

Shinkou chuckles as Hinata was red in the face, "She's right, I'll have to pass on that. I'm a part of Konoha's Anbu Black Ops."

"A shame for me, then. Oh well. Have you come here to take out the Zetsu clones?"

"Yes. Elimination of the Zetsu Parasitic Clones. My other objective is to get back my Reanimated family."

"Reanimated family? You mean…"

"Kabuto Yakushi is the reason behind the Reanimation of the real Madara Uchiha. He has done the same with my parents and assumingly my brother."

"Lady Mizukage," Chojuro rushes, "We need you in the office."

"Hold it," Shinkou's red chokuto blocks his path. You can't fool me, Shinkou thought, dumb clone, "Reveal your true nature."

Mei is confused, "What?"

The suspect Chojuro growls, "Those eyes…"

Hinata had taken Shinkou's other blade and stabbed the clone right through his heart, "We've no time to deal with you, Zetsu, we have thing to take care of."

"Damn you…Uchiha…and Hyuga…" Zetsu Chojuro drops like a ragdoll.

"Lady Mizukage!" There's the real Chojuro, "Thank god you're okay."

"Thanks to Shinkou."

"Yes," he bows, "I appreciate it as well. I'm the real Seven Swordsman Chojuro. Nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise. I'm Shinkou."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Just how I predicted you to be, my dear Shinkou."

Shinkou himself turns around and watches in shock as his mother had approached, "Finally…"

"I'm glad to see you again, Shinkou."

"I'm here to save you, Mother! I don't want you to go a second time."

"I thought you'd be straightforward. Unfortunately in the state I'm in, I can't leave with you, as Kabuto still has hold of me. I'm not strong enough to sever the connection."

"Don't worry, Mother. I have found a way. If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will."

"Use it before he has me kill you."

"Even against family, I die hard. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower."

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage."

"Wait. That was Danzo's jutsu."

"So you know Danzo?"

"No. He had died in a Five Kage Summit incident, as sixth Hokage, by a rogue clan member, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke? He must be from this generation."

"He has also burdened the hate of the Uchiha to destroy Konoha," Shinkou dodges multiple Vacuum Bullets, "The only one to take him on is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kushina Uzumaki's offspring?"

"I take it you met Kushina in the past. Anyway, Naruto is the Nine Tails jinchuriki and he has inherited the Senju's Will of Fire. Just like Hashirama and Madara, Naruto and Sasuke are destined to fight once more in those same standards as long ago. But enough of the philosophy type school lesson," The red Susano'o has a tight grip on Shinkou's mother, "I have to Immobilize you for now."

"Go ahead, Shinkou, prosper."

Shinkou proceeds in extracting her chakra form. Kabuto's Reanimation chakra was at the head of the figure. Using the Chakra Dissection Blade to remove the aberration, leaving the natural energy to fill the gap, as Madara said before. Once returned, the eyes on Shinkou's mother is no longer black on the sclera, but back to white.

The Susano'o releases the mother Uchiha and she is able to move herself, "Shinkou, you did it. I'm so proud."

"Shinkou himself was in tears at his success. He had his mother back, "Thank god! You're back in my life!" He hugged her with a wide embrace.

"It's alright now," She smiles, "I'm here again. Why don't you introduce me?"

He wipes his tears, "The woman in blue is Lady Mizukage, Mei Terumi."

"A fine man you gave life to," Mei returns a handshake.

"Heh, thank you."

"The guy next to her is one of the new Seven Swordsmen, Chojuro."

"Pleased to meet you."

Shinkou turns to Hinata, "Saving the best for last, my special girl, Hinata Hyuga."

"That's wonderful! I think I've met a Hyuga."

Hinata has to ask, "Would he be Hiashi Hyuga?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess, although he is my father."

"Oh, apologies for not knowing. You're very lucky to have my son as a boyfriend. Even at his third year, he wanted to keep all relationships in good health."

"T-Thank you. I-I've noticed," The shyness has come out again.

"Looks like girls like her are hard to come by."

"We met by unusual circumstances and the relationship just grew, I never looked anywhere else." Shinkou answers.

"Fate must have brought you two together. Maybe Hinata will become my daughter-in-law," The parent giggles.

"W-Wait a minute!" Hinata flushed red instantly.

"Mother, please don't… I'm not going that far. I'm only about sixteen to seventeen years."

"I thought you were twenty-one years."

"I almost died. I was in ice for about three to four years. no growth occurred during that time."

"Okay then. Now, let's stop digressing and get back to the main problem. You were able to get me back on my own feet, out of being controlled by 'him.' Who else did you have to go against?"

"I had already apprehended my old friend, Tenshi Uchiha. What I know is next would be Father. Then, maybe Yuuki."

"Not Yuuki," She cups her mouth.

"That's right, Satori Uchiha. Yuuki had died for Shinkou a long time ago because Lord Orochimaru and I had put a curse upon the old friend," Kabuto shows himself, "Shinkou, I'm surprised you went through different measures to completely sever the Reanimation bond. Let's see if you can do the same with your father, Satoshi Uchiha," A container opens and a man with brown hair emerges.

"Satoshi!" Satori is held back by Shinkou.

"No, Mother. He still in Reanimation influence. Regardless of his feelings, Kabuto will use him to kill you," He turns to Kabuto, "Although, I do have one thing to say to you. I won't stop until you pay for using my family as pawns."

Kabuto huffs, "Show me your determination at the Storm Cloud Ravine. That's where you'll see your father Satoshi again."

Shinkou is angry as he sheathed his chokuto, "I'm getting tired of this crap. Lady Mei, Chojuro, farewell for now. Mother, Hinata, let's go."

"Ms. Satori," Hinata had stopped them, "Your eyes have changed like Shinkou's."

Shinkou observes and nods, "A curved five-pointed star. You're Mangekyo must have activated as you were able to see me and Father again."

"Speaking of, he's gonna be a little difficult, as he had the Mangekyo as well. You gotta be careful."

"These eyes of mine were Yuuki's. With my Eternal Mangekyo built them into them, I shall not lose, not even to Father. I promised to bring you guys back with me, and I'm not stopping now. All this would never had happened if those two Iwa ninja had killed both of you. I enjoyed killing them, too."

"Since when were you so sadistic?"

"You and Father left me when I was three years. I did what was my revenge to your death. Madara and Kabuto are next."

"Madara?" Satori is wide-eyed, "I thought he was dead…"

"He's still dead. Only Reanimated by Kabuto."

"Wait, Shinkou," Mei interrupts, "No doubt there must be something under your father's sleeve, like your Susano'o. Copy this, Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu."

Ice forms in Shinkou's hand and it melts quickly, "Thanks, Lady Mei," The trio leaves Kirigakure. Don't worry, Shinkou thought.

Father, I'll save you and Yuuki from Kabuto's control. The family, let alone the clan, will be restored piece by piece.

* * *

Note: I know Madara would never help others, but I personally felt that this was a special OOC case. Next chapter is father against son and company, so stay tuned.


	14. Undone

Shinkou: We're almost finished with my story, vampire97

Me: Which means they'll probably be the longest couple of chapters. But well worth it. Sorry for the long ass update, everyone. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 14-Undone_

Satoshi is left no choice but to stay put, "You pit me against my own wife and son… You're a coward, Kabuto."

Kabuto chuckles, "Just because I use you doesn't mean I'm a coward. I'm using you so I may continue to gain my Sage Mode."

"So you're saying my son is stronger than you? I was tough against the Reanimation, so I thought you could defeat him without us. As expected of Shinkou to be better than a rogue ninja in Orochimaru's skin."

"Your shuriken depicted Mangekyo is enough to stall Shinkou so I can also wake up Yuuki from his dead sleep."

"What are you even trying?"

"I'm researching everything related to the Sage of the Six Paths. Shinkou's secrets will be mine soon enough, and I will be the next, true god."

"We'll kill you before that happens."

"Good luck with that. As long as I still control you, they might hold back their power to attempt a rescue," Kabuto's smirk turns wider.

-Kumogakure-

Shinkou stops at Darui's post, "Is Lord Raikage in?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"Family matters. I need his help on this one," He passes ahead and explains everything to Ay, in which he turns a bit angry.

"Damn that Kabuto. Besides, I have a bone to pick with him. You have my support."

"Thank you, Lord Raikage. Now, we must head over to the Storm Cloud Ravine right away!"

"Not so fast!" Zetsu clones block their way, "You are too dangerous. All of you must die."

"Cheap clones. I've no time for this interference BS. Mother!"

"Right," Satori uses the same jutsu sequence as Shinkou.

"Fire Style: Uchiha Great Fireball!"

The path is made perfectly clear for the group. All arrive at the ravine, but is met by only one person. Satoshi Uchiha.

"Satoshi!"

"Father!" Shinkou dashes towards Satoshi. He wanted to get his battle against his father over and done quickly, "Susano'o!"

Red skeletal arms form and slash at the opposing green Susano'o. Satoshi shakes his head, "Don't do this…"

"As I thought, Father. Your favorite color was always green, how else would I not be surprised."

Satoshi is astonished himself, "Those eyes, the Eternal Mangekyo, so you've surpassed me. Are they…?"

"Yes, Father. These are Yuuki's eyes. They will stop the control from Kabuto. I'll save you."

Satoshi's Mangekyo activates, "Do your best, because he won't stop until he gets to his goal."

"Now!"

Satori's right eye bleeds, "Amaterasu Fireball!"

Shinkou holds the Rasen Shuriken behind him and absorbs the force of the fire, where the Rasen Shuriken turns black, "Combination Technique: Black Rasen Shuriken!"

Ay had gotten behind Satoshi long before the Sharingan had processed, "Lariat!"

Satoshi was so focused on his son and he was blown back. His endurance was great, as he had quickly recovered from the supposed heavy blow. It was then he saw the Rasen Shuriken had launched, "Yasaka Magatama," Four magatama had materialized and were launched one by one. The force of the shuriken was equally matched. The other three were aimed at the hostiles.

Shinkou's white Angel Blade transformed back to its true form as the Angel Shield. All projectiles are blocked just in time. A Dragon Flame had slipped and was redirected up to the sky by Satori's Wind Style, resulting in more clouds and rain. Shinkou was shocked the most by the next appearance.

"Kirin," Lightning gathers and primes for a shot, "Begone, with the thunder clap." The lightning hits the target with extreme speed and power, so that causes Satoshi to one knee.

"Sasuke…" Shinkou sees an annoyed look on his face.

"Hmph. You want to restore the Uchiha clan, right?"

"Yes, but your method of cleansing the Uchiha name is wrong. Trying to kill the elders, what are you thinking? I'll restore the clan like it was reborn as divine light."

"This is my way. I'll go out of it and help you only once."

"The same thing Madara had said. I'm grateful."

"Shinkou!" Hinata points to Satoshi who was ready for another attack.

"You need to do less talking and more doing. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Meteor."

A giant fire dragon aims for Shinkou. his best solution was water, "Water Style: Great Water Dragon."

"You don't know how to handle fire with fire," Sasuke holds his hand over his left eye, "Inferno Style: Flame Control."

"No good," Satoshi dodges the flames left and right to reach Shinkou, "Demon Wind Flare."

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage," The wind reveals the Fuma Shuriken and Shinkou's red chokuto clashes with it. Damn, he thought, still strong.

"Shinkou, I know you're better than this. Don't hold back just because I'm your father. Even at three years, even with the kindness I showed you, I pushed you for the next level. Unleash everything."

Sasuke charges in, "Flame Control Sword."

"Hold a minute," Satoshi's green Susano'o had just caught the black blade, "Did anyone tell you that this sword could kill this whole ninja world?"

"Your son, Shinkou, had told me on my last encounter with him."

Shinkou stands behind the rogue Uchiha, "Sasuke, please. Enough."

"Hmph. Your fate, not mine."

Shinkou is now the only one against Satoshi, "I'll show you how I won't hold back," He activates the Rinnegan, "The true power our clan."

Satoshi is wide-eyed, "Unbelievable. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Meteor."

"Almighty Push," Shinkou draws up a clear force field that easily blocks the giant fireballs, returning an attack with a thrown kunai. Satoshi's simple mistake of dodging the special kunai allows Shinkou to appear from behind with a black Rasen Shuriken.

"The Yellow Flash's-"

"Yes, this is Minato Namikaze's Flying Raijin sequence. With the Inferno Style built into the Rasen Shuriken, more power to me," He turns to Sasuke who must have known to summon his purple Susano'o. Satishi is launched into the air, "Planetary Devastation."

"Shit. So this is how much you've grown."

"You should have realized, Father, that our family is the descendant of Madara Uchiha. Unlike him, I'll stop the destruction. Now Sasuke."

"Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama!" Both Sasuke and Shinkou throw a magatama at the giant airborne rock. The battle had ended with the explosion tracing out the Sharingan symbol, noting Satoshi was in a strong Tsukuyomi. Satoshi himself was heavily breathing.

"I've always been impressed, Father. But I thought you would've broken through the genjutsu. Now to extract Kabuto's chakra control. Sand Prison." As Shinkou engulfs Satoshi, Sasuke leaves, not caring about the rest.

"The rest is up to you, Shinkou. Next time we meet, I'm your enemy." Sasuke coldly says.

"I'll be waiting," Shinkou turns back to his father, his Eternal Mangekyo detecting no chakra from the sand, "What?"

Ay had been behind Shinkou and guarded from Satoshi's Chakra Dissection Blade. He inputs his lightning into his speed and thrashes the parent, "Lightning Straight!"

Hinata follows suit and starts up her own attack, "Flying Raijin: Lion Sequence."

Shinkou's Susano'o grabs hold of Satoshi after the second impact of the Twin Lion Fists. The grip is tighter to leave him no room for escape, "Now, to extract the chakra from Kabuto."

Satori sorrowfully watches as her husband's chakra form is taken. She had also noticed the Reanimation chakra. Her hopes were high for Shinkou success.

"Damn." Shinkou sneers.

"What?"

"Your left arm. It's gonna be in a cast, Kabuto's chakra has taken a good chunk of it. Recovery is gonna be slow as well."

"I don't care about my arm right now!"

"Yes, Father, I just wanted to let you know. Besides, Mother and I want you out of his control just as much as you do."

"Then go ahead. Gah! Shit!" Satoshi returns to normal like Satori.

"Shinkou," Satori holds up the father, "I'll get Father to Konoha. You and Hinata should go to the next area. We're counting on both of you to bring Yuuki back."

"I understand," Shinkou bows, "I deeply appreciate your help. Please take my last request and see to it that they are back into Lady Hokage's hands." Ay grins.

"I will. Last one is Sunagakure. Go and make everyone proud."

Shinkou nods, "Hinata are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, whenever you are."

A figure stands on a mountain top, observing Shinkou. Kabuto points, "Those are your targets. You dare not defy me."

"Like I have a choice," The Edo figure says with no emotion, "You controlled my parents easily, how am I any different? Especially when I'm last to go against him?"

"The power of you and Satoshi had shown a big gap, you're last because you're strongest."

"So I can match Shinkou?"

"To kill Shinkou with no trouble."

"Damn you to hell, Kabuto."

"Damn me all you want, Yuuki. That doesn't stop you from facing him in Suna."

"I'll make sure he has your head."

"He's gonna have to wait. I still have to go deal with Itachi Uchiha."

Yuuki turns back to observing Shinkou, "Brother I hope you can save me from this nightmare, like Mother and Father."

Shinkou starts for Suna, "Brother, I'm nearly there. I'll die if it means seeing our family back together."

"I can't wait to see you again."

* * *

Me: Fourteenth chapter done, don't expect chapter 15 for a while.

Shinkou and Hinata: We'll see you as soon as possible.


	15. Sibling's Tears

Me: Alright, this is the next update. I think my longest chapter, too.

Yuuki: then get ready to write about my brother's battle with Madara then. Not only that, Christmas is coming up, meaning you should start your Vocaloid Christmas special.

Me: Yes. To the viewers. I am making a Christmas story with the Vocaloids. Of course there's gonna be an OC character where I set him as the official video game voice synthesizer. I am also gonna set him up with Hatsune Miku! I will continue writing on it because I can't possibly update that quickly during the month of December. More details on that once I post it. But now, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 15-Sibling's Tears_

-Desert Path-

Shinkou went nonstop to reach Sunagakure. He wanted to find his brother as soon as possible. The determination he had shown and gave off had also moved Hinata. She was better around him than anyone else had made her feel.

"What will happen when we regain your brother?"

Shinkou was unmoved by the question. He thought about the near future before, deciding how to deal with Kabuto, but this felt different, "I haven't a clue, except stay with the Anbu. What say you, Hinata?"

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I'm glad," He smiles, "I would do the same for you. Let's wrap this up quick."

Kakashi had caught up to them and stopped in front of the two, "Hold it."

"Kakashi, nice to see you again."

"Tsunade has made her choice, Hinata," Kakashi tosses a bag of Anbu clothes, "You are now an Anbu as well, forming Shinkou's official team."

Hinata bows, "Thank you, Kakashi. Please tell Lady Tsunade I'm honored."

"Shinkou, you're still responsible for her, remember that."

"I know," A hand is raised to his heart, "If I lost Hinata, how would I live with myself then?"

"Good point. Now go and get Yuuki. Your parents are waiting back home."

"Right. See you soon," Shinkou had found Hinata as Kakashi goes back to Konoha. That was a bad mistake, as the Hyuga was trying to dress herself while using her Twin Lion Fists to stir up the sand and hide her. She became flustered and turned red as an apple instantly.

"Y-You pervert! D-Don't look!"

"Sorry," Shinkou quickly turns away. The term "out of sight, out of mind" did not work in this situation, "Come to think of it, I have a feeling of wanting to be bound to you…"

"C-Come again? W-What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important. Just thinking out loud."

Hinata sighs, "There, I'm finished. How do I look?" There was still a hint of blush on her face. Shinkou had smiled and laced their fingers.

"It wouldn't matter how you look in an outfit, your true beauty is stronger than the appearance."

A giggle had come out from the Hyuga's mouth. She loves the way Shinkou can answer to her, "Thank you."

"Alright, we're almost at Sunagakure. Let's keep going."

-Sunagakure-

Gaara was back on the roof of his office with Kankuro and Temari, watching over the village. It was peaceful so far, but that was gonna change as Gaara spots Shinkou and Hinata.

"Something's wrong," He knew too well, "If Konoha's sending in Shinkou again, there's a major crisis on our hands."

"Shinkou's coming?" Temari looks over as well, "And he's in Konoha's Anbu squad."

"Exactly. Temari, Kankuro, let's go."

"Yes, Gaara."

They had all left to meet with their friend in caution. There was always something that could take action at any time. Their instincts were correct with Zetsu clones blocking the path. These small distractions are beginning to be a pain.

"Gaara!" Shinkou calls out as he prepares his twin chokutos. The blades are soon cloaked in fire.

"Sand Prison."

"Puppet May Rain!"

"Summoning: Blade Dance!"

All jutsus had hit target, leaving them defenseless against the twin blades cloaked in fire. Piercing the clones, Shinkou and Hinata appear everywhere, destroying the enemy. Shinkou tosses a few in the air, "Lord Gaara, target practice."

"Sand Spear Barrage."

"Right. Gale Style: Black Hunting!" Black lightning finishes off the Zetsus and Shinkou turns to Gaara, "The bigger the team, the easier the enemy is, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Shinkou." Gaara retracts the sand back into his gourd.

"It's not a problem. I need your help in return."

"I thought there was something up. What is it?"

"You know Madara was Reanimated. My brother is the same way. I have a way to save him. Will you accept?"

"Gladly. Oh, and congrats on making the Anbu squad."

"Thanks," Shinkou feels a presence behind him other than Hinata. His eyes were wide at the sight. It couldn't be…

"It been a long time, young Brother."

Shinkou was on the verge of tears, he saw his brother again. He shakes his head, "I wish the circumstances were different than they are, Yuuki."

Hinata watches in silence along with Gaara and his team. So this was Yuuki Uchiha. the older of the brothers sighs.

"You haven't changed a bit, Shinkou. I do feel something different from the air about you."

"I have obtained the Eternal Mangekyo, Brother." This made no reaction to anyone. Yuuki was surprised, though.

"You mean-"

"Yes. I have finally implanted your eyes, Brother, as my own. These same eyes will save you from Kabuto's control."

"Do it quickly. I'm forced to kill you," Yuuki charges first at Shinkou, "Chidori Sharp Spear."

He remembers that jutsu, he is reminded. The distance Shinkou kept was more than five meters, but Yuuki was gaining on him ever faster. Luckily, he caught the spear before it had slashed through his skin. Pain had came from the electricity of the technique, but not enough to hinder performance, "Lord Gaara!"

"Sand Tsunami," Sand rises above Yuuki on the Kazekage's command. Engulfing the Edo Uchiha, the sand had formed a pyramid, which looked positioned in Gaara's hand. Shinkou pauses him for a moment.

"Don't seal or kill him."

"I know. Sand Burial," The pyramid breaks as the fist clenches, sand erupting from up top. Surprisingly, Yuuki stood unscathed.

"A sand manipulator. As expected from the Kazekage of the Sand. Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb."

"Amaterasu!" Shinkou's eye bleeds out to repel the fire. Heat from the black flames and the dragon flame had formed rain. He heavily breathes as the Amaterasu is cancelled. The older brother was impressed.

"The black flames. I had completely forgot about that. Now it's my turn. I'll show you the great serpent," Yuuki disappears from sight and a water monster rises from its slumber at the entrance of Sunagakure.

"He had the Great Leviathan all along. I thought Father had it. Gaara, Hinata."

"Ready."

"Summoning: Phoenix of Amaterasu."

The bird of black flames takes flight with the trio on its back. The phoenix and the serpent used to be Satoshi's, as opposites attracted. but now they had to fight each other.

"Hinata, the Byakugan."

"Right… He's on his summon as well."

"Very well," He nods and Gaara starts his Sand Tsunami. Shinkou uses the sand at will, "Combine Wind and Sand: Sandstorm!"

"Water Style: Water Wall," The Leviathan shoots out water on the ground to wash away the sandstorm. the only success was taking back the sand. The tornado still remained and carried some of the water left over.

Shinkou smirks, "I thought Kabuto knew everything about you, I guess not. Lightning Style: Ionic Storm!"

"Earth Style: Burrowing Ground," Yuuki finishes signs at the blink of an eye. it was just in time before the lightning had struck. Both he and Leviathan had went underground in split-second timing.

"I thought so. Now, where are you…" Shinkou dodges bullets of water from the ground beneath his feet. This was all a distraction, and it worked perfectly.

A spear pierces through Shinkou immediately after his last maneuver.

"What saved you at the Snowfield of Iron is killing you here," Yuuki was in tears which sizzled on the Chidori Spear, "I'm so sorry, Shinkou. This is the end."

Blood was dripping from the young brother's mouth, as well as through his midsection. Yuuki was always better than him in every way. He admired his older brother for that, relying on him ever since the previous death of Satoshi and Satori. He speaks weakly, "I'm not…surprised… I knew…this would happen…"

Hinata was covering her mouth, She couldn't believe what was happening. Shinkou, her love, was about to die. Right in front of her. She and the black phoenix stood beside the fallen Uchiha. The tears given were mixing with the blood. Hinata wept. Her sorrow knew no bounds. Yuuki had also felt sorrowful.

"No… No… Why, Shinkou? Why…"

Shinkou had shook his head no, "You think…I'm at my end? No way. Listen, Hinata. I may be dying, but I'm…always by your side… We may be apart, even for a short while, but we're never alone… I can't believe you made this look like a tragic scene. Just…stay strong for me, alright, Hinata?"

"Shinkou… I love you…"

"I know," Shinkou smiles and pulls her down to kiss her, "I love you too, eternally," His last breath was gone.

Yuuki's gaze met Hinata's. He sees her eyes were way different than before. It looked like Shinkou's eyes had manifested Hinata's, the Eternal Mangekyo, but the red color is replaced with her white eye color. She speaks.

"If Shinkou can't save you, then we've no choice but to seal you off. This is payback for the loss of my true love."

"Then you'll have to do your hardest as well," Yuuki starts two Chakra Dissection Blades as the Leviathan emerges. Both opposing forces had traded blows and Yuuki still appeared with no damage. Without thinking, Hinata hurls a special kunai at the Edo Uchiha, little did she should have known he had seen it before from Shinkou's training. With that, Yuuki circles around her as she appears from the projectile and blows her back, incapacitating her and crashing into Gaara.

"Leviathan, come. Water Style: Hydro Cannon."

The phoenix was the Leviathan's target. The water wasn't to repel the black flames, even if it did work, but the force of the water stream was strong enough to make the firebird disappear by clouds.

Yuuki had looked sorrowful again. He didn't want to kill those important to his brother, "I can't apologize enough for everything. This is your final rest."

"No way!"

Lightning shot through Yuuki, causing great pain. The Leviathan had the met the force of a Rasen Shuriken and disappears like the phoenix did. The ground had broke at Yuuki's feet with a flash of pink and driven back down with another Rasengan. Gaara and Hinata were astonished.

"Naruto! Sakura! Kakashi!" Gaara saw the Edo enemy still moving. Black flames soon formed a line between them and Yuuki. the only people who were capable of Amaterasu were the Uchiha, namely Yuuki and Shinkou. If it wasn't Yuuki, then…

"Hinata." Yuuki had turned to the Hyuga. Her eyes were still with Shinkou's Eternal Mangekyo symbol. What's also interesting is that the black flames worked without her eye bleeding out. Following the dowsing of the black flames, Hinata was working on her sign creation.

Hinata herself wasn't really in control of her body. Something had worked inside her with the love for Shinkou to control her every move. She hadn't known what was happening. The only thing Hinata saw was pure light, she was in her own heart. A familiar voice is heard.

"Hinata. Are you ready?" He smiles.

"What do you mean? There's no way I can get you back."

"I had transferred the power of the Amaterasu to you. I can see it in your new eyes. You have the power to revive me. It's why I had said I'm not so easy to disappear. You're the only one I can trust with a part of the Uchiha's visual prowess."

Hinata regains control of her body and finishes the hand signs, "Healing Arts: Heaven's Light."

The gashes on Shinkou disappeared as though nothing had ever happened. The breathing resumed in his chest and his Eternal Mangekyo eyes had opened.

Yuuki was shocked, "What the…"

Shinkou stands up and speaks, "I was in darkness for quite sometime, even before I met her. Even so, deep down, there's a light that never goes out. Hinata is my guiding light. I'll show you," Both blade are drawn and pointed at Yuuki, "My friends are my power, and I'm theirs."

"No way…" Yuuki smiles, despite Kabuto's possession of his body and lunging at the revived Uchiha, "I'd thought you would have a backup plan."

"You're correct. And now, Brother, these eyes of ours will soon see the light that Madara Uchiha had failed to see."

Slashes were made with none connected to the skin. Yuuki again had charged in immediately, with the Chidori once more. Shinkou had dodged, still having Hinata in mind. Due to the healing jutsu, her energy was transferred to him and leaving her unconscious. Setting her down by Kakashi, Shinkou's Rinnegan had appeared.

"You should now know the ending result, Brother. Wood Style: Forest Destruction."

There were no roots among the sand, yet they grew and attempt to reach Yuuki's feet. They were dodged almost perfectly, but one vine caught Yuuki and wraps completely around him. The Sand Prison is used right after the wood shattered, isolating Yuuki.

"Not this again," The Edo Uchiha acts on instinct and uses the Wind Style: Vacuum Blast to set him free, but nothing budged, "What happened?"

Shinkou had used his Susano'o to strengthen the sand trap. Yuuki's upper body had revealed itself for the Anti-Reanimation, "I told you, Brother. I'm getting you back, or die trying. Stay still for as long as possible," The process had begun just like with Shinkou's parents, extracting the chakra figure and destroying the chakra from Kabuto's possession. Yuuki's figure was the most difficult, but he was known to have a rapid recovery rate, so the chunk of Kabuto's work was close to nothing. Yuuki's sclera had returned to their normal white. Shinkou's fears were disappearing, except for losing them again. Tears returned to him as he embraced Yuuki, "I did it… I brought my family back together… How I've missed you, Brother."

Yuuki gives off a smile and repays the embrace, speaking softly, "I knew you could do it."

Naruto had pumped his fist in the air, "Alright! you took care of the Reanimation! With this bit of the Uchiha reborn, and once I beat Sasuke into the light, maybe he'll come back."

Shinkou sighs, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I know you can make it possible. I look forward to working with you, and for you once you're dream of Hokage is fulfilled. Unfortunately, there's still one thing left to deal with."

"Wait. What would that be?" This had made Shinkou and Yuuki turn to each other and nod. They speak in unison.

"Madara Uchiha."

* * *

Me: Should you have transferred the Amaterasu into Hinata?

Shinkou: I felt as though I had no choice at the time. People who flame about that, will have to deal with it. See you guys whenever the final chapter is up.


End file.
